Buried Treasure
by FinesseGoddess
Summary: The DuBois family kept a shocking secret for years. Riley and Robert helped keep that secret until the day it gets exposed. See how this secret effects everyone and how it changed everything. Loosely inspired by Disney channels "Andi Mack" The boondocks and its characters aren't mines and belongs to Aaron Mcgruder and adult swim
1. 13th year

Nyla T DuBois POV

This is the morning I've been waiting for my entire life. Today I'm officially a teenager. I'm turning 13 and my older sister Jazmine was coming down from New York to Woodcrest to celebrate with us. I don't see her that much except on holidays and birthdays but she said this year was special and she had a surprise for me.

To be quite honest I don't know her that well other than the fact that she's 29, my parents first born and she left for New York to go to college when I was really little but she always writes me and sends charms for my bracelets with post cards. 

She gets to travel and live in NY. Her life must be so cool. I hope I can be just as cool as her.

Tonight when she comes we're going to have dinner with the Freemans across the street.

Grandaddy Robert and Uncle Reezy(Riley).I don't know why they let me call them that we aren't related but they've been like family before I was born. Uncle Reezy had a brother I've never seen,Harry or something. Only a couple pictures .I can't give too many details because I don't know very much but nobody ever mentions him because it hurts too much. Uncle Reezy gets angry and everyone else just gets sad. 

For Jaz it's well...complicated

Once when I was 8 I asked her:

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Sissy Jazzmine who is uncle Reezy brother?"_

 _" what was that sweetie?" She replied_

 _"Who is this man in the picture? Uncle Reezy brother? And why does Everyone get upset when he's mentioned? Is he an uncle for me too?"_

 _She just paused and looked at me_

 _She's froze up. What's wrong with her? She's starting at me like she's seen a ghost._

 _Then I saw a tear on cheek then she started full on crying. Damm! If I know one thing about her it's that she cries about EVERYTHING!_

 _What gives?_

 _"Sissy?"_

 _"Treasure, you're so beautiful...precious" she says in between tears_

 _Why is she changing the subject tho? This isn't about me._

 _Is this the twilight zone?_

 _"JAZMINE!!!"_

 _"Oh My Treasure,I'm sorry what was the question?"_

 _Treasure is my middle name but she calls me that at random when she's emotional._

 _"I asked who was uncle Reezy brother and you spaced out. Is he another uncle?"_

 _She shook her head no_

 _"No Treasure, he's nobody"_

 _And with that she ran off leaving me with my curiosity and no real answers._

 _*End flashback*_

She's hiding something but I don't intend to find out because I do NOT want to go through that ever again. I love my sister more than words can express but every time she comes it's so draining. Yes I always look forward to her visits but GAH! She and my mom Sarah are always fighting over something, she gets so emotional and the visit ends on a bad note. Sometimes I have a hard time believing she's my big sister. At times I feel like an only child

*DINGDONG*

 _I hear can my dad, Tom, voice from downstairs_

"Jazmine, you finally made it"

"Oh Daddy you know Id never miss Nyla's birthday now where is my treasure?" That's my sissy's voice 

"She's upstairs getting ready for school. Go see her for yourself " 

I was already halfway down the steps 

" no need I'm already down here"

Jazmine was around 5'4 ,had strawberry blonde kinky curly hair that was in a simple bun(she used to wear two puffballs when she was my age) she had emerald green eyes, light caramel skin and her figure was to die for with wide hips,slim waist and her breast was a solid C cup. She had a couple tattoos too. A big sunflower on her upper back,a little Jazmine flower on her side and an anchor on her ankle.

I could only hope I'd look as half as beautiful as she did. 

"Oh my god! Nyla!" She exclaimed as she threw her around my neck real tight. 

"Sissy you're cutting off my circulation I can't breath" I forgot she can be strong 

"Oops sorry treasure" she said after she let go only to stare.Hard. And smiling. 

She's weird af yo 

"You've gotten so big" she said "omg I can't believe you are a teenager now" she shrieked

She's annoying too 

That's what makes my sister so cool tho.

"Well that's what children do especially when you don't come around as much"

The person that said that was our mom Sarah coming down the stairs. Jazmines excitement dropped and quickly turned disappointment as our mom continued to walk toward us. 

"Hi mommy" she said dryly 

"Jazmine, will you be joining us for dinner with Robert and Riley tonight for Nyla's birthday dinner?" mom asked her 

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Good"mom replies then turns to me "now Nyla you should get going you don't wanna be late but before you go make sure you feed DeeDee her breakfast" then places a kiss on my cheek and goes to the next room.

"Well I better get going I'll catch you after school" I said then jaz shook her head yes. I hugged Jazmine one last time before I went to feed DeeDee her kibble. Oh yeah almost forgot DeeDee was a little Pomeranian I got on my 10th birthday.

I rode on my trusty yellow bike down the sidewalk like I always do to meet my friends Dasia and Mia(Caesars Lil sister) so we can ride to school together and they wished me a happy birthday.

As we pedal to school I can't help but wonder what my 13th chapter has for me this year and what surprises my sister has for me.

 **(End chapter)**

 **Welp that's a wrap for the first chapter and introduction of Nyla.**

 **This is my first fanfic so please be nice**

 **However constructive criticism and suggestions are needed. Please enjoy and chapter 2 is coming up next**

 **Can anyone guess Jazmine's** **secret?**


	2. Getting life together

_Jazmine Dubios POV_

I came back down from New York to my hometown Woodcrest. After I spoke to daddy I saw her. She's my Treasure and today was the day I had wanted to do for so long and I finally get to do it. Nothing and no one will stand in my way. Not even my mother.

She looked the same. Just older and bigger. Light skin with a brown hue( she's a shade or 2 darker than me). The biggest Hazel (green/brown) doe eyes I've ever seen. They made her look like a deer. Heart shaped face. Full lips. Black hair. She definitely had a big kinky fro. There was no escaping that. But at least she had pride in the texture of her hair. Mom made sure of it this time.

She's smart too,She reminds me so much of H-

"Jazmine?"my father interrupts my thoughts "can you help in the kitchen?"

"Sure daddy" I finished unpacking in the guest room,which use to be MY room, and made my way downstairs but I made sure to bring the photo album I just finished. I wanted to show mom.

As I enter the kitchen I see my dad at the stove and mom with a cake. 

"So what you need?" I asked and mom was the first to respond.

"Can you put the frosting on Nyla's cake?" She hands me the cake and icing and we start talking. 

" So what brings you in town? How long will you be staying?" She asked 

"Well only for a week and you know I would never miss any of Nyla birthdays. I'm not a complete failure that brought shame to our family or a deadbeat like you make me out to be." I spat then she rolls her eyes.

"Now Jazmine, you know I would never say anything like that and I didn't mean for the way your last trip ended."

Sighs "mommy it's fine. It really is. You and I both say things we regret, we get over it, we're good again and repeat. No biggie"

"Well then" she smiled. "So how is New York going for you?" 

"Well as you know I've been working at the hospital for 2 years now and I finally have my own place and had it for a year. I finally feel like I'm really getting my life together. It's almost complete"

"Oh really...you're finally getting it together and being an adult after all this time?" 

Mommy really knew how to test my patience and push my buttons. Ok so I hit a couple of bumps since I left(ok maybe a lot of bumps) but I'm really trying here. She just won't let things go and shit hits the fan. God it'll kill her to cut me some slack. 

"Sarah honey that's enough" dad spoke up. Thank goodness for daddy "she's doing well for herself let's give her credit"

"Tom I'm just saying after all these years she's finally progressing and being responsible" 

Damm! I love my mom to death and we was once really close but now she's a fucking bitch,for lack of better words.

"Well let's talk about my surprise" I said trying to change the subject.

I finished the cake already so I got up and handed them the photo book. 

"Ok so this is a little project I made for her over the years. I want you to know her birthday isn't the only reason I came"

As they looked and saw all the pictures place in the book my mother looked confused and pissed. 

"Jazmine what is all this about? And what other reasons?" She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. 

"Well I figure it's time for her to know. I'm finally ready"

"You can't give her this." 

What the hell?

"Why not"

"You might be ready but she's not ready for something as big as this. Besides her life is fine the way it is and nothing needs to change right now." My dad was next to speak up 

"Sarah, we knew this was bound to happen." now she's facing him

"Yes but that was before I knew she would take so long to do it" 

"Well I want to do this now" I said "and we had a deal" 

"And now I'm seeing it wasn't a good idea."

"What makes you think she's not ready?"

"Because she isn't!"

"Well she's going to know someday"

"Well today is NOT the day!" Now she was angry "You will not ruin this day for her. Understood?" 

I shook my head yes.

"Good." She said before she walked away.

I tried my best to hold them back but nope that wasn't going to happen and I started bawling right there. My dad came to my side and gave me a big bear hug like he did when I was little. 

"Why...does ...she... hate me?" I said in between tears.

"Oh peaches she doesn't hate you, she's just scared that's all"

"I'm scared too. I have been for 13 years. But I need to do this. It's long overdue."

"I understand but your mother just likes things the way they are for now." 

"I won't give her the photo album I'll just get her another charm" 

SHIT!

I can't believe what just happened. I had this all planned out. 

Why does she want to keep me away so bad? 

I love her and I love Treasure I just want to make everything right. I'll be quite for now but I wasn't going back to New York without a fight. 

**/end chapter/**

 **Please leave comment**


	3. Back Home

Huey Freeman POV

"Alright man so what you been up to?"

That was my boy Caesar. After my plane landed I figure I'd give him an unexpected call he offered to pick me up. He was surprised I was even still alive.

"Well I got this sweet job they paid for my education. I got my degrees and now I just work travel."

"Aww that's cool man I'm glad you doing good."

" But enough about me so what's up w you?

"Ah nothing much my little sister getting older and me and Cindy got engaged last week."

"Oh word? Your mom had another kid? You Cynthia?"

"She's almost 13 now lots of kids running around now and yeah Cindy I been going strong. But aye where you wanna go?"

"Man let's go on to granddads. I'm sure he'll let me stay"

"Ok cool we can pull thru"

The rest of the ride was silent till he pulled up in the driveway to say something w a sincere look.

"Aye man, I just wanna say that I don't care about the fact that you left. I'm just glad you back bro. It's been real hectic without you"

"Thanks cease, it's good to be back home too"

I was being honest even tho I hated this place I regret the way I left things. I just up left didn't say goodbye. I was being a coward I couldn't tell them I was leaving. I probably disappoint my grandfather my brother but most of all I hurt Jazmine. She was my best friend the last person I was with before I left.

 _flashback*_

 _New Years._

 _"Hueeeeeey the ball is about the drop in 10 minuets."_

 _Grandad,Riley the DuBois went to The Wunclers New Year's Eve party for the night. Most of the neighborhood went except me Jazmine. I wasn't in the mood to party Jaz only wanted to chill._

 _Jack flowers White shadow spoke to me the week before and offered me a job. All I had to help investigate and take down some really bad people. They offered to pay for my college tuition and housing as long as I worked there. All I had to do was graduate early, leave home without telling a soul. Easy to do since nothing was here for me besides my family._

 _Today was my last night here I was spending it with Jazmine. Shes aggravating,emotional, whiny had crazy fake nails but she's always listened and supported me. The least I could do was spend time with her before I go._

 _Currently she's getting on my nerves by bouncing on my couch squealing._

 _"Jazmine, calm down it's not that deep just another year same BS."_

 _"So? Besides I feel like something different is going to happen this year."_

 _"Nothings changes besides the year. Still crazy old whitecreast. You'll still be the same childlike naive Jazmine"_

 _"so that means you'll be the same depressing negative Huey?"_

 _"Now were throwing shade?"_

 _"You started it" she said in her sing song voice_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Now don't get in your feelings I don't get in mines when you insult me."_

 _" No I'm not! And you do get in your feelings! Everyday!"_

 _Now she's laughing_

 _"Oh you MAD mad."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _She's still laughing_

 _"Shutup Jazmine"_

 _"Woah don't fight me about it I'm just saying. Let's change the subject."_

 _"Ok then"_

 _"Do you not plan on doing anything new or different this year? No resolution?"_

 _I'd never lie to her I'd always tell her the truth but I wasn't gonna today_

 _"Nope"_

 _"Well I don't know what it is but I think I'll change or my life will. I can feel it"_

 _"doubt it" it's not that didn't care or didn't believe her because she was right.She didn't realize how close she was to the truth. She wouldn't have me to tell her the scary truth or teach her about the harsh realities of the world and break her away from her fantasies._

 _"Ok folks we've got 13 seconds until the new year let's start the countdown."_

 _The man on the tv reported and the crowd counted backwards_

 _"10...9...8"_

 _"Hueeey you have to kiss me"_

 _"WHAT!" The hell wrong with her?_

 _"It's good luck"_

 _" You believe that shit?"_

 _"Yes! Now hurry up"_

 _I gave in I'll let her have this since she she'll never see me again after tonight._

 _"3..2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"_

 _As we leaned in and my lips touched hers and I held her chin I could feel my tongue slip in her mouth and we just kept going till she pulled away. Suddenly the room just got hot and I was getting hard. Really hard. She's smiling at me I think she wants another kiss. I lean in again this is one has more passion than the last one. The room gets hotter and I'm getting harder. I had to break away because we was both breathless. Then I lean down to nibble kisses on her neck she started moaning_

 _"You like this?" I asked as I'm kissing her neck._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"You want more?"_

 _"Yes Huey!" she smelled delicious like strawberries._

 _I removed her shirt and was about to lie her down until she spoke. "No!"_

 _"No?" She didn't say anything else just got up walked toward the stairs and threw her bra on the ground. I haven't had sex since I broke up with Angela last month. We was way too alike was both hot heads but we ended on a mutual note. Maybe Jazmine had potential to... I climb up my stairs and I could see more of her clothes lying on the stairway. I open the door to my room to see a very naked JazmineDuBois on my bed just as the day she was born. She looked like a goddess. She looked like something straight out of a painting._

 _"Huey?...I want this to be special I want to start this new year with a bang I wanna do this." She said as she went for my belt buckle._

 _She didn't have to tell me twice._

 _I helped her get off all my clothes until I was naked too and in bed too. Then I climbed on top of her. I opened her legs and positioned myself between them._

 _"You ready?" She shook her head yes and I pushed in her_

 _"Ahhh!"_

 _Dang she's tight I could hardly fit. I kept pushing pushing until I was all the way in her and she was grunting._

 _"You alright"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine. Keep going." So I was stroking in and out of her while she's scratching me and screaming randoms in my ear. Also I was so glad Tom was nowhere to hear or see this._

 _"SHIT!_

 _HARDER!_

 _FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!_

 _GO DEEPER!_

 _MORE!_

 _I WANT MORE DADDY_

 _YES OH GOD YES_

 _YAAAASSS DADDY "_

 _I was so close I was about to bust right there. "Daddy" was an epic turn on._

 _"HUEY!" Just by the sound of my name I was going to explode_

 _"Huey? I'm bout to cum." And we climaxed together. I held her while she had her orgasm._

 _"Huey? I want you to know that I love you,always have since we was younger all I want this year is to spend more time with you." I didn't say anything I couldn't respond to that. I was in shock I knew I wasn't going to see her again. What was I supposed to say?_

 _"You don't have to say it back..."and with that she fell asleep. Sigh. My phone rings jack flowers tells me it's time to go. I got dressed,picked up Jazmine clothes(so granddad won't see them) grab my suitcase after I place a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too" then I got in jack flowers car and we drove off to start my new life._

 _end flashback*_

Over the years guilt consumed me. My grandfather and brother sent out an amber alert and looked for 4 years until they gave up and figured I was dead. I realized I used Jazmine probably hurt her the most. I hurt all of them. I don't deserve it but I really hope they can forgive me.

 **End chapter.**

 **Long chapter I know but please remember to comment constructive criticism and suggestions. Like I said this my first fanfic so I gotta practice on writing a sex parts**.


	4. Disaster Ahead

Huey POV

knock knock*

Silence

knock knock*

"Wait a god damn minute!" Grandad finally answered

"Who the hell is this knocking on my fucking door? This early in the morning while I'm tryna sleep? I'm an old man! I'm tired! If it's a telemarketer I'm kicking his ass!!"

"Yo Mr.Freeman it's Cease I got somethin' for you"

"Well whatever it is it better b..." The old man stopped mid sentence after he finally opened the door and saw my face. The more he looked the bigger his eyes got. He stared at me for about five minutes. I got a little worried until he spoke and touched my face.

"Boy... is it really you? Where have you been?" He was crying now.

"I've been around...working...traveling "

"You missed so much...we were all so worried...we looked for you for you for so long...we thought the worst happened"

"Well grandad I didn't wanna be found. I'm only here for the week."

He looked disappointed.

"Well come on in it's hot outside boys"

Me and ceaser walked in and sat on the couch. The house looked exactly the same as when I left.

"So where's Riley?"

"Oh he moved out last year he's coming over tonight to help me with dinner." He said as he went to the kitchen.

"You still cooking that swine?"

"Boy hush up!! Anyway where you staying tonight. How long you'll be here?"

"I was actually hoping you'll let me crash here until Im back on the road"

He was silent again.

"Grandad?"I called him

"Mr.Freeman you alright?" Caesar,who was so quite I forgot was even here.

"Oh boy, my bad so you wanna stay here?"

"Yeah I was hoping I could."

"Of c-course yyyou c-can." He said stuttering "I gave Ruckus your old room so you can stay in the guest room. Do you uh...have any plans tonight? A date? The bar? You don't wanna eat here and all this pork do ya?"

"Nah I ain't going nowhere I'll kick it with y'all tonight"

"Oh that's good. Are you sure you don't wanna just see the town tonight? Have a drink?"

"Nah granddad. I'm good. Still a little jet lag from the flight"

Grandad said something under his breath I couldn't make out. I don't care tho I wanted a little fresh air

"Alright y'all I'm going on the porch for a minute."

"Ok boy take ya time. Caesar is gonna help me in the kitchen"

I walked outside and sat on the chair. I wanted to think. Grandad and cease took my return pretty well I just hope Riley would too. I was thinking about her as I looked at the DuBois house. I used her and I didn't deserve it but I needed her to forgive me too. While I was looking at Dubios residence I noticed 3 little girls on bikes headed towards their driveway.

Meanwhile with Caesar Robert

Caesars POV

I walked into the kitchen when all of sudden mr.freeman grabbed me by the throat and slammed me onto the wall.

"Yo mr.freeman what was that for? What I do? That hurt!"

"Why the hell would you bring him here? Why didn't you tell me he was in town? I should beat both of y'all little grown asses!!!"

"Wait wait wait he told me to drop him off here and it was a surprise to me too! He called me this morning!" I'm honestly confused is he seriously getting on me simply for bringing his grandson over?

Mr.freeman was actually freaking out and faking a heart attack like Fred on sandford and son.

"Oh no oh no this is not good! This can't be happening! Not today! Of all days! Why me! I'm too old for this!"

"Man what's the big deal?"

He sighs "Son, does he know?"

"Know what?"

"The 13 year secret."

"What secret?"

He hit his forehead in frustration

"Boy! the long secret that Me,Riley and the DuBois kept for years! You and Cindy kept it too! The secret about this particular day. Do you remember the story?"

Oh I know what he's talking about now. He means that. But that's old news now maybe it's a sign. Mr.freeman was now pacing back and fourth and talking to himself

"He can't be here but I couldn't say no he's my first grandson i haven't seen him in years but what can I do?"

"Why can't he be here now?"

"Because...Jazmine is here!!

She's across the street right now"

Oh damn she's still bitter about what happened.

"Oh word?...well this isn't good.."

"You damm right it ain't!"

I'm not sure how Jazmine would take this but now I'm convinced this is a BIG sign.

"See I understand that but don't y'all think he should know now?"

I shouldn't have said that now the old man seeing red.

"Listen here boy! We respected Jazmines wishes to not say shit! You got that?"

That's was bullshit but I'll agree for now because he makes a point.

"Good. Tom,Sarah and Jazmine will deal with it when they are ready. And soon the time will come."

We sat in silence for a moment processing what's going on.

"Listen I got a plan for this night to go smoothly " mr.freeman said "I'll talk to Riley to keep it cool and then I'll talk to Tom Sarah when they come over."

"Alright I'll talk to Cindy"

He nodded in agreement and I told him I had go to pick up Mia from the DuBois. She and her friends bike ride to and from school and I meet her there to pick her up. I stepped on the patio step and see Huey still sitting there.

"Alright bro I'm out. I gotta meet my sis across the street"

"Ok cool man but aye can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" He points to the three girls on the bikes specifically the one getting off the yellow one.

"So did Tom and Sarah have another kid too?"

Oh shit!

 **End chapter**

 **This old secret is going to be the death of everyone but we're getting closer to figuring it out. Thanks for the support don't forget to comment. Cheers**


	5. My Cool Sister

Nyla pov 

School was nice today. Everyone gave me nice birthday cards and wishes. When school was officially over I met my friends in the hallway and we went straight to our bicycles. We would've taken the bus but uncle ruckus was still the driver (he refused to retire) and we didn't want to deal with his internalized racism. It was my idea anyway since I saw that Instagram picture of Solange Knowles at her wedding. 

My best friends are Dasia Davis and Mia Caesar. 

Mia and I had been best friends since diapers given 

that her brother my sister grew up together too. It was just the two of us then Dasia joined us in preK and ever since we've been the terrific trio,the 3 musketeers, Destiny's child or the migos.

Mia has a very unique aesthetic and loved everything about art and nature. She had this unique personality and really long dreads and brown skin. 

Dasia was really funny and the epitome of carefree black girl. She's always knew what she wanted,how to dress and wasn't apologetic about who she is. She had brown skin and you can catch in all the latest braids and weaves.

I was a complete introvert. 

I liked my hair in its natural state and could get really creative with the styles. I was really into books dealing with feminism,black people and sometimes animals(they was really my guilty pleasure). I was the weird quite one but I was fine with that. 

As we peddled away from the school they wanted to talk about everything. Dasia went first 

"So I got some new make up last night from Sephora y'all wanna try it out?"

"Girl you know the beauty industry is a scam. It feeds off women's insecurities and lulls you into a false sense of reality and the ads gives girls false hope that they'll look like those girls. Besides They don't even make product for women of color." I explained to her.

"Girl shut up with all that PC bullshit! It's fenty anyway."

I perked up then. She knew I had a soft spot for Rihanna.

"Y'all let's talk about something else" Mia interrupted "Nyla? Tell us more about your sister?"

"Jazmine? Well I don't know what else to tell you. Other than she's perfect. I don't know her that well."

"What! That's your sister!" They both said in unison. 

"Well she's hardly here"

"So?" Dasia response

"What do you mean 'so'? I forget I even have a sister sometimes."

"Well my brother Michael says she was always sweet and really innocent." Mia then Dasia said

"Yeah just tell us what you can. You always seem really excited when she comes. We only get to see her on your birthday dinners"

I sighed. 

Here goes nothing.

"Well as you know she was friends with your brother, Cindy and uncle Reezy his brother. She told me she Dasia's mom Angela did ballet together . She grew up here in Woodcrest with them. When I was little she left for college and just 2 years ago she started working as a nurse at this hospital in the maternity ward. Every year for my birthday she always gets me a pretty charm for my bracelets but this year she said she has a big surprise for me. She is really sweet whenever she's here but she and my mom fight a lot I don't know why tho. Her and dad are really close. She always use to take me to the park when I was little and push me on the swings. Sometimes Jazmine calls me by my middle name like a nickname and I call her sissy. She has the tendency to be really loud, childish and obnoxious even but that's what makes her Jazmine DuBois. Sometimes I don't think she's even human. She's prettier than me and has a warming personality and nurturing. Other than being childish she absolutely flawless . She's like Beyoncé and I'm Solange. I don't think I'll ever be on her level."

Mia spoke up next.

"Well that's ok because you're OBSESSED with Solange and she sounds cool."

"Yeah the coolest." 

"Didn't Reezy say she was boujee and they teased her and compared her to Mariah Carey?" Dasia asked me before Mia spoke.

"Michael said that too and said she had long thotie nails." Mia said then she giggled. 

"I don't know about the boujee part but I do know she doesn't like doing anything she thinks will break a nail"

"Well if you ask us Solange is just as great as Beyoncé and you are too." Mia 

"Yeah well nobody saw the greatness that was Solange until ASATT came along. Everyone was sleeping on her. She was just Beyoncé's crazy sister that beat up JayZ"

"Well think about it" Dasia continues "it's **BEYONCÉ**. Everyone is in Beys shadow even Kelly. You gotta be on some Rihanna type shit or release your own classic ASATT ."

"Um...thanks Das. I think that insight helped...I almost feel better." 

Actually it didn't help at all. 

We finally made it to Timid deer lane and pulled into my driveway. Mia had to meet Michael at my house. His car was already parked at the Freemans. When we pulled up we noticed Michael was already standing outside and was talking with a man that was already staring at us and had a huge Afro and a confused look on his face while pointing at me. 

"Yo MiMi, who is that with ya brother and what the fuck is he looking at our girl Ny for ? He's kinda fine from this distance." Dasia asked Mia 

"I don't know but I'll ask Michael later"

Clearly Michael and this guy knew each other personally because they did a little handshake after their conversation was over then the Afro guy went inside. 

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you guys at the dinner party tonight with Michael" 

Mia hugs us before she met her brother across the street. She put the bike in the back of his truck and they drive off.

Dasia lived 4 houses down but she's staying with us for the weekend because her parents was on a business trip all weekend. 

Dasia and I entered the house only for me to get ambushed by Jazmine. 

"Oh my birthday girl is here! Mommy and daddy are still cooking let's have some fun."

"JAZMINE! I can't breath and my friend is here"

She let go of me and looked at Dasia beside me.

"Oh I'm sorry,I just got excited about hanging out with my little Treasure. I remember you you're Dasia right?"

"Yes ma'am." Dasia shook her hand "I brought fenty beauty"

"Ooh I have that too." Then she turns to me "I didn't know you was into make up."

"I'm not but it's Rihanna so it's different. But we don't even know how to apply it on"

"That's ok I'll teach you come on"

We follow her to the guest room and she pulls out her make up bag. 

She wanted to demonstrate on Dasia first. While starting on Dasia make over she asked us how our day went and how we like the new school year. Dasia really took a liking to her like they've been best friends all this time and had a lot in common. 

Dad had called Jazmine downstairs for a favor leaving me alone with Dasia.

"Ok girl your sister is the bomb. Look how she beat my face? Sis where you been hiding her this entire time?"

"New York"

"Well I might have to kidnap her for you. you're really lucky to have her."

"Well I'm glad you like her, I just wish she was around us more. Her and my mom don't always see eye to eye."

"What's your moms beef?"

"To be quite frank I have no idea. They fight over everything."

"Well your moms trippin cause Jaz is everything. It's scary you two look similar too."

"Well duh! She is my sister."

"Yeah but your like a clone of hers."

"You stupid"

She laughed it off and threw her middle finger at me. 

She was right tho. People use to tell me I was a tiny version of her. I did look like her I just wasn't as pretty or bubbly as Jazmine. 

Dasia was right about something else to from earlier too. Maybe I can be Solange. Now that I'm 13 I can break out of the shadow and realize my own potential but how?

 **End chapter**

 **Well those are Nyla's friends and Dasia is becoming my favorite. Please remember to vote and comment thanks**


	6. Mystery Man

NylaPOV

After Jazmine finished doing my make up, I put on my yellow sundress and fluff my hair out a little. After everyone was ready and dressed we made our way to the Freemans where Grandaddy Robert had dinner ready.

Michael,Cindy and Mia was already here. Uncle Ruckus,while wearing a MAGA hat,was in the living room watching Donald Trump on TV while Uncle Reezy was setting up the table in the kitchen. He seemed upset while Cindy Michael looked like they was worried about something .

I can't help but notice the atmosphere in the room was different and Cindy just whispered something to Jazmine that made her furious .

The entire vibe from everyone was dry until Grandaddy Freeman opened the door for Mr.Wuncler who showed up with his grandson Ed the iii and Ed's friend Rummy. Mr.Wuncler said hello to everyone while Ed and Rummy went to the kitchen with Uncle Reezy.

"Ed? What are you doing here?" Grandaddy Freeman ask.

"Well we heard through the grapevine your missing grandson isn't missing anymore plus I love your cooking so why not join the celebration?"

Missing grandson? Mr.Wuncler never came to any of my birthday parties but he's suddenly here for that? Bullshit.

"Huey? Oh he's here. It was a surprise and technically that's not the reas.-"

"Excellent! I can go ahead see the boy now"

Was he serious? Where is this person stealing my thunder anyway?

Soon as that thought popped up the man I saw earlier with Michael was coming down the stairs. Now I can see him a little closer.

He was wearing a black sweater with black jeans. If I had to guess he was about 6'1,thick eyebrows, mocha skin, not too muscular and his Afro was the same texture as mine and Jazmine. I saw he had maroon eyes like uncle Reezy and Grandaddy Robert and that's how I knew this was the guy in all the pictures. This was Riley's brother and the man that made everyone sad whenever mentioned. Whatever Mr.Wuncler was talking to him about made him wear this scowl on his face. Funny thing I don't noticed it but Mia tells me I sometimes scowl or mean mug people for whatever reason. I can't help if people are stupid and I make a face.

After his conversation with Wuncler he sat on the couch and pulled out a book so I decided to take the opportunity to sit and make conversation. As I made my way to him I see out of the corner of my eye Jazmine was looking at me and gasped.

"Hi! I'm Nyla." I pulled out my hand but he wouldn't take it

"Huey" he said dryly. He didn't even look up.

"So what are you reading? Looks interesting."

He scowls again then a heavy sigh.

"Barrack Obama: the audacity of hope" now that made me excited.

"Really!? I finished that last year now I'm reading Becoming by Michelle Obama" I looked up and saw Jazmine smiling. She seemed really happy until...

"Yeah whatever kid."

"Um ok...So...What other kinds of books are you into?" I only wanted to be nice since he was considered family and we've never met but this guy wasn't having it.

"Listen kid I'm glad you're into reading and all but I'm really not in the mood for conversation"

 _Rude much?_

Then Dasia and Mia popped up then Dasia spoke first.

"Yo my guy she was only being nice what's your problem?" Mia spoke up next

"Yeah she only wanted to speak to you. She was being cool."

"Well I appreciate the effort" Huey replies "but I don't want to be bothered especially by children."

Dasia and Mia was heated and was just about to say something else until I cut in. My friends knew I had no problem defending myself and clapping back but they always insisted on doing it for me because I was always so quite.

"You know what that's ok sir. I thought since you're considered family I'd thought I'd introduce myself properly. You must have lots of friends back home being alone must be so fulfilling " I responded back with quick sarcasm.

I looked over at Jazmine again and now she looked PISSED. She was absolutely livid. She didn't say anything but got up and left. Huey saw this too and followed her into the hallway. I tell my friends we should follow them to check it out and see if everything is fine(actually I wanted to be nosey.) While we stood behind the corner Jazmine was headed to Uncle Ruckus's room until Huey grabs her arm and she turns around. Jazmines face was saying it all. This is where the phrase "if looks could kill" comes in mind. If that was true this man would die right there and I would too. It was quite until Jazmine said something.

"What do you want? I have a lot to say to you but not without slapping you."

"Jazmine, I just want to say I'm sorry" he responded

She scoffs "sorry for what exactly?"

"For everything and the way I le.." but she didn't let him finish his statement.

"EVERYTHING? like what? Are you sorry for trying to corrupt my childhood with your crack piped theories? All those times you made me cry because I liked ponies and believed in the tooth fairy? When you belittled me and made me feel stupid in front of people when you're supposed to be my best friend? Blew me and Ceaser off for Angela? Or how about the worse? When you fucked me that night knowing you was leaving me and wasn't coming back for over 13 years?"

 _Wow that guy was really an asshole. Is this who y'all mourned over all these years?_

"Jazmine please! I know I was wrong for that and the guilt has gotten to me everyday. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"You should feel guilty. The way you left us all behind like it was nothing! We loved you and cared about you even after you was gone"

"Just let me make this right!"

"No,fuck you!" She spat out while pointing at him "You had nothing but time on your hands to make things right. You don't even know what you did to me or how I was impacted the most. I was only a body to you."

"Jazmine please! Im sorry i need you to forgive me." Now he was pleading.

"And the way you treated a 13 year old, that only wanted to be friendly, just now shows me you didn't change at all. Listen keep your little apology and do me a favor? Get the FUCK away from me!" with that she entered the room and slammed the door in his face. Huey saw the 3 of us peeping from the corner but he didn't seem to care. He just sighed and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

I really felt bad for Jazmine. This man really hurt my sister and broke her heart. I left my friends and ran straight to the room. I wasn't surprised it was unlocked. I saw my Sissy's face was red and her eyes was puffy clouded with tears. All I wanted was to comfort her.I ran and gave her the biggest bearhug within my strength. She use to do this for me when I was little during her visits. She hugged me back as tight as she could and said in between sniffles

"Thank you...so much"

I didn't say anything I just kept hugging her.

"Treasure...I love you so much and nothing will ever change that."

I believed her. I'm not sure how I feel about Huey Freeman. Sure Grandaddy Robert and Uncle Reezy had him back again and mom dad was glad everything was complete but 1)he took the attention away from me on MY birthday 2) He was incredibly mean to me for no reason and 3) he made Jazmine cry and hurt her.

Maybe I liked it better when he was "missing".

 **End chapter.**

 **Well Huey and Nyla finally met and already got off on the wrong foot. Jazmine is still mad at Huey for disappearing and still feels some type of way. I'm going to work on the next chapter now but make sure you have your cups ready because in the next chapter this tea is what? Pippin hot.(in my lovelyTi voice) Don't forget to comment**


	7. EXPOSING

Michael POV

Welp things was going smooth,kinda.

Riley wouldn't acknowledge Huey's presence. He and Jazmine both still held some resentment towards him and Huey wasn't being nice to the birthday girl and he told me thought something was rather off about her but he couldn't put his finger on it but hey at least we was all together and the food was hot.

Mr.Freeman had the dinner ready and out on the table. I sat at the first head of the table on the side of me was Cindy, Mia, Dasia, Nyla, Ruckus then Huey. Mr.Freeman was at the other head of the table and on his side was Rummy,Mr.Wuncler,Tom,Sarah,Jazmine,Ed the 3rd then Riley.

After Mr.Freeman blessed the food we finally got to dig in. Mr.Freeman brought back two separate plates for Nyla and Huey.

"Here you go lil baby steamed vegetables and Quinoa. Huey I made a special plate for you too so you ain't gotta worry about the swine."

Every get together Mr.Freeman would make a special entree for Nyla because she didn't want to eat any of the meats ' **fried chicken is murder** ' type shit and Huey didn't like meat either. Maybe that's _another thing_ they have in common.

Nobody spoke up until Mr.Wuncler did.

"Robert this meal was exceptional you outdid yourself this time."

"Thank you kindly Ed."

"So Robert how do you feel having your boy back?"

"Oh you don't know how good it feels to have my entire family whole again." Mr.Freeman had a gleam in his eye. He was truly happy to see Huey one last time. Mr.Wuncler spoke again but to Huey this time

"So what have you been up to this entire time? Where have you been?"

"I have a spot in Texas but the work I do doesn't let me stay in just one place so I get to travel around a lot."

"Well that's very good. What is this fine work you do?"

"I can't really say"

"Oh nonsense I'm sure you can it's honest work isn't it?"

"I would prefer not"

"Oh well then that's too bad."

Mr.Wuncler was disappointed and continued to eat his food. Mr.DuBois was next to speak .

"Doesn't this feel like old times? All you kids together under one roof at the same table again."

I said hell yeah real loud and Cindy cheered. Huey,Jazmine Riley just kept quite and the little kids where talking amongst themselves about the animosity in the room.

"Oh come on kids don't be like that" then he turned to Jazmine. "Jazmine,you're excited right?"

She stayed quite.

"Well...o...K then" he said scratching the back of his neck then before talking to Riley "Riley isn't it great to have your brother back?"

"No." Riley said coldly

"Really?" Tom asked with confused look on his face? "Why not?"

Although he took it better than Jazmine,Riley was really affected by Huey's absence too. We spent so long finding him that we eventually gave up but Riley never stopped until 2 years ago. He almost dropped out of college because he was so depressed. Huey left when Riley Jazmine needed him most.

"Why? I don't give fuck about that nigga."

"But he's your brot.."

"Man that gay nigga a bitch! Fuck him."Riley got louder and the next to speak was Huey.

"I still see you're an unintelligent tool."

"Shut up punk! What? you leave for a while and come back like it's all good?"

"Riley shut ya dumb ass up."

"Nigga you ain't the boss of me!"

"Boys this isn't necessary" Mr.DuBois said.

Mia whispered to me "Well this is escalating quickly."

"Man fuck all this!" Riley said frustrated

"BOYS!" Mr.Freeman yell at them "what the hell?"

"I ain't doing nothing Riley is just full of it." Huey answered before Riley got up from his chair

"Man fuck you Hater! Fuck all y'all! Y'all letting this nigga off that easy?"

"Riley,calm down" Mr.Dubois told Riley.

"This nigga abandoned us. All of us. Tom you should be the most angry"

"I was but I got over it. I had no choice."

What happened was after Huey left something happened and it changed everything for the two remaining Freemans the DuBois. Mr.Dubois was PISSED and blamed himself for letting it happen and Huey for not being here to deal with the situation but Mrs.DuBois had a solution. In the end everyone made do with it and everything worked out fine. Well sorta. It wasn't all good.

Mrs.Dubois was next to speak

"Riley were over it and everything is fine now"

"Naw fuck all that noise."

Huey was angry now.

"Damm Riley. What's wrong with you? You jealous cause I got out and you're still stuck in miserable old Woodcrest?"

Riley just looked at him with a blank expression on his face as if he was in total disbelief of what he just heard. Then he laughed and said something else.

"Aye bro you think I'm jealous of you? Nah bruh unlike you I don't fuck up and leave my girl to deal with all problems. I'm not a coward."

I already knew where this was headed. Riley was about to do something we all vowed not to ever do. He was to spill the beans and fuck it up for everybody.

"Problems? Nigga what problems? I didn't leave no girl with my problems"

 _He's really about to blow this up_.

Huey was honestly confused at this point. He probably thinks Riley is talking about Angela but he's not. Huey and Angela broke up a month before he left after that she got married and had a child who is now one of Mia's close friends.

"Michael,Cindy what's going on?" My little sister whispered to me Cindy

 _Oh you don't wanna know about the shit storm that's about to happen._

"What the hell are you saying?" Huey asked him confused. Riley while still angry and had more base in his voice this time

"Nigga you the one that left Jazmine high and dry with a baby and the DuBois had to take care of it!!"

 _Wow._

Huey just sat there.

He couldn't say shit else.

Stunned.

Riley really said that in front of everyone including the **_two_** people who didn't know.

 _Now all hell is about to break loose._

"RILEY!" Jazmine who was now furious yelled

"Just shut the fuck up! NOW!"

"What Jaz? You don't want it to get out? That sweet lil 'innocent' Jazmine got pregnant by him and didn't even take care of the baby? That you left yo kid with your parents?"

"STOP IT!" Jazmine then burst out into tears.

"You know what? You and mcHater belong together. Y'all get rid of everything ya don't want and leave ya supposed loved ones behind then move on." then he sat back down.

And that's how it all went downhill from there None of the adults said a word. The Wunclers Rummy looked shocked. The DuBois was embarrassed. Mr.Freeman looked really disappointed.Huey was still frozen. Jazmine was still crying. Riley went back to eating his food like he didn't just drop the entire bomb.

All Cindy and I could do was look at everyone and listen to the kids ask crazy questions but the craziest had to be from Nyla, of all people.

"Wait, so Sissy you have a secret baby?" Everyone except Huey just looked at her. Jazmine cried even harder.

 _She really hasn't figured it out yet?_

"Where is he?" She looked around the room like she was looking for someone.

"Michael do we know him?" Mia asked me

 _Damn!_

"As a matter of fact you do" I responded and took a huge sip of my wine. Dasia was next to ask

"So does he go to school with us or naw?"

"Well for one" Riley spoke again "it's not a **he** "

The three girls was shocked and looked at each other.

Nyla still was asking questions.

"So mom dad took care of her?"

The DuBois still embarrassed turned the other way ignoring her.

"Cindy?Micheal? did you watch the baby too?"

Really? Her and Huey are both geniuses but man they both was pretty slow at reading between the line.

"Well technically" Cindy began " we still watching the baby"

"So how come I never seen her?" Cindy ignored that one.

"Did mr.wuncler know about this?"

"I have always suspected but today it has been confirmed" Wuncler replies

"What about you Uncle Ruckus?"

"I knew the moment the lil monkey learned how to crawl and eat bananas ...I just didn't say nothing. Sarah was doing a good job with the lil nappy headed jungle baby. As you can see the mulatto's baby daddy was a worthless nigga."

Well that wasn't needed. Man got one foot in the grave and still spewing that BS.

Mia and Dasia was next to speak up.

"Wait so we know her?" Mia asked me then I nodded my head yes. Dasia spoke next

"And she goes to school with us?" I nodded yes again. They looked at their friend then at each other and said "Oh" in unison.

Then Mia and Dasia realized who Jazmine secret baby was. They said nothing else and continued to sit there and eat their food.

Huey eventually woke up from being dazed out to speak

"Jazmine? So y'all telling me this little girl is mines?"

Jazmine couldn't look up or say anything else she just kept crying and nodded her head to say yes. Jazmine knew that he knew exactly who this little girl was. Huey finally just got up from the table and left.

"So what happened to her?"Nyla obviously wouldn't drop it so cindy had to get up and intervene.

"Nyla why don't me, you and your girls go open your presents already?"

"But I wanna stay and fi..." she started but Riley interrupted her.

"Aye C-Murph you ain't gotta take her nowhere she needs to know too."

Cindy listened and sat back in her chair

 _Damm Riley it was working_.

Nyla continued her questioning but to Mrs.DuBois Jazmine.

"Mom, Jazmine? How come you aren't talking? How come you never told me about this niece I never met?"

"Well sweetheart" Mrs.DuBois spoke "we feel like it's too big for something for you to know and you aren't ready"

"Oh she's ready" Riley but in "she's old enough"

"NO.SHES.NOT!" Mrs.DuBois face face was turning red. She did not want this to get out.

"But I am...why don't you want me to know?"

After Nyla said that Mrs.DuBois looked at her with these sad tear stained eyes. she tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Uncle Reezy who is this kid?"

And that's all it took. That's all it took for Riley to expose a 13 year secret the DuBois and the Freemans kept with the help of Cindy and myself. Riley is going to be the reason Nyla knows the truth. I think she should know too but not like this. This was something the DuBois Jazmine should handle not him.

All he had to do next was say the next statement to come out his mouth next.

"Ny why don't you take a look in the mirror. You'll find the answer."

Nyla was deep in thought now trying to interpret what Riley was implying.

"Wait a minute are you saying that I'm ..."

"YES"Jazmine who was crying and hasn't said anything for while finally snapped and confessed.

"I gave birth to you...I'm your MOTHER...and you're my daughter. And Huey is your real father."

Nyla had that same stunned look Huey had.

The secret was finally out and she finally knew. She was in total shock.

She then looked to the DuBois. The couple she always thought was her parents.

"Is this true?"

They couldn't answer her

"So everyone here lied to me?"

"Why?"

Today was the first I've ever seen Nyla cry since she was a baby. She was really upset.

"I'm going home" she angrily stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Being concerned friends, Mia and Dasia went after her.

For five minutes awkward silence took over the room.

"DAMMIT BOY!" Mr.Freeman yells at Riley

"You just had to go fuck everything up. Where's my belt?"

"But Grandad she was..."

"Aww shut up. When I come back I'm beat yo ass! Damm boy just had to tell lil baby that. Ruined that poor little family. Couldn't let it be could you. I'm too old for this..."

I knew she was gonna find out anyway just I never imagined it like this. Riley never agreed with Nyla being raised by the DuBois anyway and always was vocal about it. Quite frankly I agreed with him. Jazmine should've been raising her but things happen. Now Nyla and Huey both know the truth and surprisingly neither one could handle it.

Huey always said the truth hurts.

 **End chapter**

 **Well the secret is out. I know I took too long on this chapter and it's a little messy but I tried my best. It didn't translate like I hoped it would. I thought of this scene from Tyler Perry's "Madeas big happy family" What's gonna happen next for Nyla now?** **Thanks for supporting please comment Bye loves** ️


	8. The Start

**This entire chapter is a flashback**.

 _March_

 _2 months after Huey departure._

 _No POV._

16 year old Jazmine DuBois was driving home with 14 year old Riley Freeman,Huey Freeman's younger brother.

"Yo Jaz I don't know how long you can hide this. You need to start talking soon."

Jazmine knew Riley was right. She couldn't keep this to herself anymore. She needed to tell her parents soon. She was just scared. She was scare of how they would react to what she had to tell them.

"So what you gone tell em?" Riley asked

"I don't know really"

"Well I'll be there with you"

"Thank you Riley"

 _But Huey should be here_...

Jazmine wanted Huey because this was his responsibility too but he left her. All she could do was blame herself.

 _He probably left to get_ away _from me. I shouldn't have made him kiss me._

 _That night shouldn't have happened._...

When Huey went missing Jazmine was a mess. She was so distraught that she couldn't sleep,she gained weight and sat at home and ate everything she saw out of emotion. She wore the same sweats and t shirt everyday and broke down about everything that reminded her of Huey.

There was something else too.

Not only did she eat so much and gain weight she was moody all the time, she had no energy for anything and skipped her period. She brushed it off as just stress for Huey's absence until one day...

Her head was in the toilet. She threw up everything she ate the day before 3 times that morning.

She finally came to the conclusion for what was going on with her and her theory was right. Last month she made an appointment,Riley went with her, and her doctor confirmed it.

She spent an entire week at home crying about what she just learned.

Today when she and Riley made it to her home she saw Robert Freeman was sitting on her mother's white couch. Tom and Sarah spent most of their free time helping Mr.Freeman looking for Huey. It was the least they could do.

The Freemans may have been a controversial family but they really are good people especially Huey. Huey helped Tom get out of jail and was the one who thought that ruckus and stinkmeaner should be friends which resulted in saving Tom(and themselves) from the demon.

Not only was he Jazmines best friend, he tried to help her get out of a bad deal when wuncler tried to exploit her with a lemonade stand and ever since he was her shoulder to cry on and was always there to advise her. It just killed them to see their only child so heartbroken.

Besides Robert shouldn't be looking by himself. He was getting older and Sarah was worried about him. He's done so much for them so they should return the favor.

Sarah walked in with some tea for Robert and sat it on the table for him. She spoke to Jazmine and Riley and sat on the couch right next to Robert.

"Mommy where's daddy ?" Jazmine asked her mother

"Your fathers in the kitchen. Get ready dinner is almost ready ."

Jazmine Riley went upstairs to her room to talk more about her situation.

"Aye Jaz you think you ready to do this?"

"No. Not really but what choice do I have? The evidence is showing"

Riley knew she really wanted Huey to do this with her. He was angry at his older brother for leaving her to do this alone. That's why Riley was here to support her in Huey's place. Besides Jazmine was like a sister to him.

"Riley let's just go ahead and get this over with. Also I really appreciate you being here with me."

"Anytime Jaz. I'll be right next to you"

They went downstairs into the living room where Tom, Sarah and Robert were sitting and talking on the couch.

"Oh hey kids" Tom said greeting the 2 teens "dinner will be ready in a 5"

"Thanks daddy but before we go I have something really important I wanna share with everyone"

"Well go ahead peaches"

Jazmine started to get nervous

 _What would daddy think? I've never done anything to disappoint him before._

No matter how old she got Jazmine would always the center of Tom's world. They was always so close. She thought he was the best father a girl could ask for. She was his little princess who could do no wrong until...

"Mommy? Daddy? I just wanna say ...I'm..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence and cried her eyes out. Riley had to take her hand and say

"Jazzy it's going to be alright. You got this."

Tom,Sarah Robert were all confused and worried. What could Jazmine have to tell them that could be so bad?

"Sweetheart what's wrong? You can tell us. Did you get into some trouble? Is this about Huey?"

Jazmine shook her head and took a deep breath.

 _Well here it goes_...

"I'm pregnant."

Sarah broke down into tears and Robert looked down on the ground. Tom was livid. He was furious. This type of thing just doesn't happen to girls like his daughter. His daughter was a good girl. Jazmine knew better.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN."

"Daddy I'm sorry it just did I didn't mean it"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE A DAMN CONDOM?"

"Daddy! I wasn't thinking I'm sorry"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU WASN'T THINKING"

"TOM!" His wife calls for him.

"Stop this right now. I'm angry too but the last thing we should do is make her feel bad. We should be supporting her."

Tom was highly upset but Sarah was correct. He should be helping his daughter get through this. She was still his only little girl. He just couldn't believe she would be so irresponsible.

" Now Jazmine, tell your father this some kind of prank right? Riley did you put her up this?"

"Naw Mrs.DuBois I wish it was a joke too."

Sarah saw that Riley was being sincere and he pulled out a sonogram.

"How far along are you?"

"The doctor said I'm almost 3 months and the baby's due in September ."

"Wait, so did you get pregnant in January?"

"Yes."

Her father finally calmed down to speak next

"Ok I'll do a better question...who is the father?"

Jazmine froze up like a deer caught in headlights

"Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois you better answer me right this instant!"

"Ummm"

"Jazmine just tell him." Riley urged her.

She took another deep breath

"It's Huey's. We were alone on New Year's Eve"

Tom just stood there thinking.

 _How did I not see this coming?_

He knew the the two best friends was close and did everything together but he thought their relationship was that of a brother and sister. Thinking back on it now it was so obvious.

The way Jazmine would look at him. She'd followed him any and everywhere. They was always at that tree together.

 _How could I have been so oblivious? I should've stopped it from the beginning._

Robert,who everyone almost forgot about, freaked out and cried.

" why god? Why me? I'm too young to be a great grandfather. First that boy leaves us now this?" He just couldn't believe cutie pie was going to be a single mother and it was all his grandsons fault! The old man fainted on the couch.

"Jazmine. Just tell us how this happened with you two." Her father asked

"It was New Years and everyone but me and Huey was at the wuncler party. The ball was about to drop and I asked him to kiss me for good luck. One thing lead to another and we had sex in his room. I told him I loved him and he didn't say anything. Riley found me alone and naked in Huey's room the next morning and that's how we discovered he wasn't there. I found out in February about the baby."

"So you knew you had been pregnant for a month and you hide it from us? For god sakes you had me buy you tampons!"

Sarah felt like had been lied to and betrayed. She always made it a point for Jazmine to make sure she can come to her mother about anything yet she didn't.

"Mommy I'm sorry! I was scared."

"Jazmine You should've told us the moment you suspected!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Jazmine was crying hysterically. Her mother has never yelled at her like this. Tom stepped in

"Listen I'll wake up Robert and we can all move on to the kitchen and eat. Well finish this later."

After 30 minutes of awkward silence and eating at the dinner table Sarah decided to break the silence.

"Jazmine now you know everyone here loves you and your father I will support you no matter what. Have you decided what you wanted to do about the baby? How are you going to raise it finish high school?"

"I'm giving the baby up for adoption."

"WHAT!!" Riley had been there for Jazmine from the beginning but she never told him that plan. He really was secretly looking forward to being a big uncle. This baby was the closest thing he had to Huey.

"I already called cousin Cathy. She said I can stay with her in Washington until I have the baby and give it away."

"Why would you go over there just to have a baby?" Sarah asked

"Because I don't want anyone here to know or see me pregnant!"

"So you want to hide this?"

"Yes I do! I just wanna have the baby, find it a nice lovely family and pretend it never happened."

"Well we are here to support you no matter what you wanna do.We just want you to be sure this is what you want. " Sarah confirmed

Riley was beyond disgusted. Yes this was Jazmines choice but she was willing to give away her baby away to strangers like that so easily. Then she wanted to hide the baby. How could you make something so precious and not take care of it? Was she that ashamed she wanted to make it go away. He was still going to stand by Jazmine and support her but he was going to try his hardest to convince Jazmine to keep the baby.

After the 2 Freemans went home Jazmine was upstairs in her room listening to her parents argue about her. Her father saying things how Huey abandoned her and how it was his fault for letting them be alone so much. Sarah was worried for her daughters future. Would Jazmine still going to college? Would she be ostracized and miss out on everything every other girl her age was getting? What would people think of their daughter being gone for months?

The girl looked in her full length mirror and lifted up her shirt. She placed her hand on her small baby bump and smiled. Jazmine loved her baby but there was no way she could be a mother. She was only 16, no money, she lived with her parents that are constantly fighting and didn't know a thing about raising a child. She already messed things up for her unborn baby by not having the father around. She would love nothing more than to keep her baby and have something to call 'mines' but couldn't. She wanted the baby to always love her and never leave her but she would be selfish and living a fantasy.

" Baby, it's your mommy and I love you so much but you deserve so much better than me"

This baby deserved a mother and a father. It deserved a loving two parent home that could give this baby any and everything it needed. This baby deserved everything Jazmine couldn't give.

Stability.

But until she could find the perfect family she'll just love the tiny unknown person inside her.

"And you'll always be my little Treasure."

 **End chapter**

 **Next chapter will be in the present. I'll try to incorporate more flashback chapters. We'll see how Nyla ends up The DuBois pretty soon. Thanks for the support**.


	9. Mother

_*present day*_

 _Nyla POV_

 _back at the DuBois home._

"Aw Ny we're really sorry and if you want we won't tell anyone"

"Yeah babe and think of this in a good light. You don't have to be Solange anymore you can be Blue Ivy now."

"So I went from Beyoncé's crazy sister to Beyoncé's first child that adults like to make fun of?"

"Well yeah but think about it Blue is worth $1 billion" Mia corrected

I couldn't believe this.

After all this time and the two people I called mother father are actually my grandparents and their mulatto daughter is actually my mother **NOT** my sister and Riley's missing brother,Huey, not only did he turn out to be a real dickhead but he's my biological father. All that and my stupid friends are making silly comparisons in an attempt to make me feel better. This was not the time for jokes! I'm not gonna lie tho it was funny but I wasn't in the mood to laugh I had every right to be upset.

They lied to me! All of them! Almost every adult at that table knew Jazmine and Huey were my real parents and kept that from me. But what hurt most of all was my "mother" lying to me.Why would she hide that from me for so long? I would never hide anything from her. I thought we shared everything together?

Mia said to me before she left "cheer up, nothing really changes you're still the same Nyla Treasure DuBois we've known forever."

 _Yeah. Except my last name and life as I know it_..

30 minutes after Mia left Dasia was knocked out but I couldn't get to sleep. A million thoughts was going through my head. I heard the front door slammed shut and some footsteps. Excellent! The traitors are here.

"Why won't you let me talk to her?"

"Jazmine enough has been said"

" Sarah, Riley was the one that messed up she was practically forced to say it. It's not her fault"

"Really Tom? Like having a one night stand behind our backs and getting pregnant at 16 wasn't her fault?"

 _So I'm a result of a teenaged fling?_

"I will explain to her in the morning." Sarah continued

"But why can't I do it? I should be the one"

"I've already made it clear Jazmine do NOT debate with me."

"But that's not your decision!"

"As long as I'm raising her it's always my decision."

 _Um I certainly don't appreciate that._

"She's **my** daughter!"

Since when?

"Since when?" Lol

"Listen I know I haven't been there a lot but I really want my time with her."

"Time has run OUT! And you messed up your chance when you was doing unforgivable things her entire life."

"Stop bringing that up! that shit is behind me."

"Clean now but the stench is still on you"

What the hell that mean?

"Just let me be her mother!"

"MOTHER? What do you know about being a mother? Giving life doesn't make you a mom Jazmine. You certainly sucked at it. That baby was in her crib screaming st the top of her lungs but you was too busy having sex with Michael in my house on the day she was supposed to get her shots!"

 _Woooooah! So my birth mom is a homie hopper?_

Sarah continues her rant and I could hear her voice cracking and the emotion.

"You left her in your car for an hour. I stayed up all night tired trying to get her to sleep while you was at prom!You didn't even know how to fix her bottle but you're her mother right?

Where the hell was you when she learned to ride her tricycle?

Where was you when she got pinkeye?When she had strep throat? When she was scared of the dark? Where was you when she got a stomach bug and threw up all over my carpet? Or when she cried so much after her tonsils removal? When she started elementary school and I had to go down to the principal office because she pushed a kid off the swing set? Did you stay up all night helping with her science project? Did you carry her in your arms when she broke her leg? Oh yeah I remember clearly. You was in New York swinging on a pole practically naked! Doing drugs as high as God's heavenly grace and fucking a married man for extra cash! Sleeping on a couch living with god know what and lied to me about it! Just like the first 3 months of your pregnancy you hidden those things from me and didn't think to come to me first!"

Jazzy did all that? How did she even get to that point? Sarah is really spilling tea

"When was the last time you seen her piano recital ? Are you going to make sure she keeps up with all her school work and bring home nothing but straight As? I think the hell not! I do all the hard work and suddenly you wanna claim her? She told me just last year that you're almost a stranger "

Even tho she lied To me I don't appreciate Sarah enough.

"I told you I don't do any of that stuff anymore. I loved her from the beginning but I had nothing for her but I do now. I can do anything you can do and I want this more than anything. I want to take her to New York with me."

 _That sounds lovely but I didn't ask for that_

"Excuse me? She is NOT going anywhere with you!You have no right!"

 _Uh I didn't ask for that either. I can decide for myself_

"First of all she can decide if she wants to go or not. She has a mind of her own. 2nd We had a deal! She'll be with you until I finish college, get my own place and when I'm ready I can get her anytime I wanted. 3rd I do have rights. You and Daddy never had anything legal or in writing regarding her custody so I can come back and get her whenever i wanted."

 _But you never did ma._

"I said that but that was before i realized it would taken you 13 years to get everything. Goodness gracious Jazmine you're almost 30 and she's a teenager now. It's too late and I said what I said. She has a life here and you will not be uprooting her from everyone and everything she ever known."

 _Yeah. But now everything I've ever known is a fucking lie._

"Besides she'd be taking care of you instead."

She was kinda right. Jazmine is really a child in a grown woman's body. All this stuff that Sarah said happened when i was a baby confirms it.

It was quite for a second so I assumed the conversation was over then I heard some glass splattering on the ground

"I HATE YOU! YOU STOLE MY BABY! SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN CALLING ME 'MOM' NOT YOU!"

"SHE IS NOT A BABY ANYMORE AND I DID NOT STEAL HER FROM YOU! YOU MADE THE CHOICE TO LEAVE HER HERE! YOU WANTED TO GIVE HER AWAY AT FIRST!"

"I WAS A FUCKING KID AND IT WASN'T THE RIGHT TIME TO HAVE HER! WHY WONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I SHOULD'VE NEVER LET YOU RAISE HER AS YOUR DO OVER DAUGHTER!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO BE INFLUENCED BY YOU. A DRUGGED OUT SLUT"

"Why? The apple doesn't fall that far from the tree does it mommy?"

"Exactly! And I'm going to do everything in my power so she doesn't end up like you and learning from your mistakes. I'm already halfway there."

 _That was kinda harsh_.

"Fuck you." That was the last thing I heard from Jazmine. I thought she was leaving until Tom said something

"Ok that's enough from both of you.Nyla and Dasia are probably still asleep. You both sound completely ridiculous."

 _Amen_!

"Peaches you aren't going anywhere you are going to stay here and you can you can talk to Nyla about whatever you want tomorrow after she wakes up but first you are going to apologize to your mother!"

Jaz mumbles an apology.

"Good. And Honey you are going to let her be involved."

"Tom I specifically said..."

"Dammit Sarah shes my daughter too! And you wasn't the only one that took care of that little girl upstairs. This is my house and I said she can do whatever she wants."

"Thank you Daddy." Jazz sounded genuinely grateful.

"Now go to bed and get some rest."

I heard Jazmine climb up the stairs and shut her door. The argument wasn't over.

"What?"

"You are such a pushover when it comes to her. You're always giving her whatever she wants. You are the reason she never learns and you ruined her."

"SARAH DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW ALL THAT!! I blamed myself so much for everything but you aren't helping. And she's absolutely right we don't have any rights to her."

"Nyla is OUR daughter."

"Nyla is our GRANDDAUGHTER! And it's time we accepted that."

 _But do I have to accept this?_

"Fine then but this will backfire and oh baby I will be right here when it does."

"Sarah just go to bed."After that I heard the door slam.

This had to indeed be the **WORST** birthday ever. Now my real mom is the town thot that left her bastard child(me) with my grandparents while she ran all over New York.

On top of that she slept with Michael Caesar? My best friends brother? Isn't Cindy her best friend? I wonder does she know. If she can lie about the fact that she birthed me into this world there's no telling what else she's hiding and who she's hiding it from.

I'll never look at Sarah the same ever again even tho she raised me as her own. I've never seen pictures of her pregnant with me,only Jazmine, I've never seen my birth certificate or even picture or videos of my birth and people calling me a miniature Jazmine now it all made sense. She's not my mother.I'm the child of a woman who did everything under the sun and forgot me.

At this point I don't even care who is my mother being born into this family was a mistake made by the universe.

 **End chapter**

 **Whew Chile the reads Sarah did To put things simple yes Jazmine was a stripper and had a sugar daddy. She was in a really bad place emotionally and financially but I'll go into detail on a separate chapter. Thanks for supporting. comment and share**


	10. Whys and Hows

Nyla POV

After all the fighting I managed to get a little sleep. When I woke up I convinced myself that non of that happened. It was all a bad dream and wasn't real. Sarah Tom are my parents and my sister didn't give birth to me and dipped. That argument between Sarah Jazmine didn't happen either they just said 'I loved you' to each other real loud. That's what I told myself until I woke up to hear this shit...

"How do you even know the kid is mine?"

"What the hell are you saying? You mean you can't look at her and see yourself?"

My birth parents argue. Not many people get to say that.

"That could be anyone's"

"Well it's not anyones she's yours"

"Whatever. So I'm supposed to just accept this and take your word for it?"

"You don't have a choice! She's your seed you will deal!"

I'm not a seed. I'm a tree.

"Jazmine just how are you so sure that I'm the father and this is my child?"

"Since you really wanna know then fine. I was a virgin that night and you was my first. Newsflash you didn't use a condom,you came inside me and that's how it happened. I wasn't with anyone else until after she was born and I **FUCKED** your best friend."

She could've kept that one to herself .

I get she's hurt but trying to provoke him by telling him that was not it.

"What did you just say?" He sounds like he wanted to cry.

"You heard me. I slept with Michael Caesar,right here in this very room,while you was away.I sucked all the life out of him and he ate my pussy."

What kind of 'hoe is life' shit is that?

"YOU BITCH! You do that spiteful shit after you had my baby?"

"What? I was supposed to sit here and wait on your stupid ass? That's messed up Huey. We weren't even together."

"Now I'm glad I didn't fall for your little pillow talk that night. Of all people my best friend ?"

"You had no problem fucking Angela when she was my friend."

"First of all Angela was my girlfriend that's not the same shit."

"Whatever. Just go away."

"I want a DNA test on that little girl."

"Fine! Go right ahead. Test her. But I told you she's your daughter and no one else. I wouldn't lie to you."

Yeah but...you know what never mind we get the point.

Two doors slammed really loud and I lay my head back on the pillow. I didn't really want Huey to be my dad but why would he deny me like that? Jazmine may have kept secrets all my life but I believed her on this.

Dasia walked in holding DeeDee.

" Hey baby what's up?."

" hey"

"You get a good night sleep?"

" not really but at least you was knocked out and didn't have to deal with everything downstairs."

"Oh right. I'm sorry."

She kinda just stood there holding the dog but I knew she wanted to ask something by the way she pressed her lips together.

"You know if you heard that conversation between those two you know you can talk about it with me right?"

she finally let a breath out

"so... I think I overheard your sister/mom say she smashed our friend's newly engaged brother and your alleged daddy dated my mom." She giggled at that

"Yup. Try not to repeat that first part to Mia."

"Sealed sis.Well if you want Mr and Mrs.DuBois made you breakfast in the microwave and they are across the street right now."

"Thanks. Can I have a minute alone with DeeDee?"

The dog ran to my lap once Dasia put her down and licked my face.

"You wouldn't betray me."

DeeDee was still licking my face when Jazmine appeared at my door.

"Hey mind if I come in?"

I motion for her to come in and she sat on my bed with a pink decorated photo album in her hands.

"So did you hear anything from Huey me?"

"Yup. Heard all of last night too."

"Oh...so you heard all that."

"Including the stripper and drugs parts."

"...this is uncomfortable."

"Very.Are we gonna talk about that?"

"Actually that's one thing I'm not ready to discuss ."

"Oh."

We just sat there looking at each other then I decided to talk.

"You know I don't what to call you now."

"You can call me whatever you want."

"Just don't expect 'mom'."

"I won't. I wanted to tell you myself but Riley beat me to it."

"Wouldn't matter. Doesn't change the fact that you left me here and let me believe a lie all my life."

"I know and believe me I regret it everyday. But I can be here now if you let me."

"Why didn't you want me?"

"That's not true. You are my world. I was at a really dark place and had no where to go. That wouldn't have been good for you. I loved you and I'd die for you. You came here at just a really unexpected time for me."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't I had too much baggage, you didn't have a dad and I would've screwed up"

So many excuses.

"I wanted to have you adopted to avoid this kind of thing but that didn't go as planned."

"You would've been better off having an abortion."

 _Stupid evil bitch. She didn't and now your miserable ass is here._

Jazmine looked really hurt by my statement but she didn't cry. She worked really hard to keep the tears in.

"Look I'm really sorry for that. I didn't mean it. So do you really wanna take me to NewYork to live with you?"

"It's ok you're just angry that's all and Yes. I wanted to take you years prior but it was never a good time."

Her feelings are really hurt.

"Why now?"

"Because I really want to make up for all the time we lost but only if you want this too.

If you want I'll answer anything you wanna know."

She picked up the pink book and put it on her lap.

"I had this since I found out I was pregnant with you. I called it 'the origins of Nyla.' I was supposed to give it to whoever was going to adopt you but since that didn't happen I just continued it. It was supposed to be your birthday gift"

"Thanks but can you tell me how you ended up with that guy? He's a jerk."

"Who Huey?"

"Yeah"

She opened up the book and the first picture was two children with large afros , the girl had hers in two puffballs, sitting next to a tree.

It's like seeing two different versions of me.

Huey is totally my dad. We had the same side profile,nose and thick eyebrows. He even had a scowl in the picture that my friends like to call my natural resting bitch face. From Jazmine I had her coloring,her 5 head and eye shape. My hair texture was from both and my eye color was a combination of both of theirs.

"Huey and I had been best friends since we were 10. He moved here from Chicago with Robert and Riley after his parents was killed. When I first saw him I thought he was cute and I liked his fro. Wasn't a lot of people in Woodcrest with hair like mines."

"So how did you meet?"

"On his porch."

 _*flashback no POV *_

 _source boondocks comics_

 _"Um hi."_

 _Huey turns around to see a girl his age behind him._

 _"My name is Jazmine and I live across the street. What's yours?"_

 _"Huey. It's good to have more black people around"_

 _"Um gee...what made you think I was black?"_

 _"First of all Mariah,your Afro is bigger than mines"_

 _Jazmine got offended because one her name is not mariah and 2 how was he going to tell her she had a fro?_

 _" I don't have an Afro my hair is just a little frizzy today."_

 _"Angela Davis hair was a 'little frizzy' you have an Afro."_

 _"I DO NOT!!! Who is Angela Davis?"_

 _*end flashback back to Nyla POV*_

So he was the first to call you Mariah Carey."

"Yeah he was. He use to call me 'soul sista'

and 'Nubian Princess.' but as a joke to tell people I was half black ."

"He sounded kinda mean yet you developed a crush on him?"

Jazmine blushed and her cheeks was red.

" You could say that."

" I heard you say he would make you cry on purpose. That doesn't sound like a friend that's a bully."

"True he was a little bastard but he was always there for me and Daddy. Once I tried to make money with a lemonade stand and Wuncler scammed me. I didn't listen to Huey so he put on this protest to get me out which ultimately backfired and set the stand on fire."

"Isn't that the one dad said you tried to use to get a pony?"

She covered her face in shame.

"Yes! God I was a cringe worthy kid."

"Still are."

"Hey watch it! Now anyway let's continue. So after that fiasco we got closer and I accepted him as my best friend. We did everything together. We sat on the hill together,he went to my tea parties even tho he didn't want to, he let my family stay during the fried chicken flu which turned out to be salmonella and I went to his little political meeting although he tried to kick Miss.Wellington out."

She gave me that doll when I was little

"He had tried to save a man off death row. I think his name was Shabazz or something."

"Wait? Shabazz K Milton Berle?"

"Yeah that's it. How'd you know?"

"I have all his books and I wrote him once. He wrote back before he died. I have it on my wall"

"Really? Huey would love that."

She continued to show me childhood pictures of her and Huey some with Riley, Cindy and Michael. Micheal joined them a year after making the three the perfect trio. Like me and my friends. The 3 amigos.

"When we was 13 he gave me my first kiss. It was terrible but I realized I was in love. I never told anyone besides Cindy because I thought we was too young for love and I didn't know if he felt the same way about me. So I waited out to see if it would go away and that was the worst thing I could ever do. When we was 14 he was dating this girl named Angela from my ballet school"

"Angela as in Mrs.Davis? Dasia's mom?"

"Yeah her. Back then she went by Angela Carter the worst part was I was the one to introduce them."

 _flash back*_

 _Jazmine was walking to the Freeman home from ballet practice with a new friend. She wanted her to meet Huey and Ceaser so bad because she was interested in the same things as her guys and the plus side was Jazmine wouldn't be the only girl in the crew. She had Cindy sure but Cindy was always with Riley so why not add someone new?_

 _Angela Carter was tall for her age, had a perfect rounded fro and her complexion was similar to Beyoncés. She liked reading, was anti social and loved politics._

 _She did ballet with Jazmine for 3 years and was homeschooled until now._

 _She and Jazmines guys was gonna get along just fine._

 _Riley answered the door and let the two girls in. Huey was in the living room with Ceaser when he spotted this beautiful soul sista behind Jazmine. He had to speak to her but Jazmine already spoke._

 _"Hi guys this is Angela. We have dance class together but she'll be going to our school with us."_

 _Angela. Like the political activist Angela Davis._

 _"Angela this is Michael, Riley and that is Huey. We have a Cindy but she's not here yet."_

 _Angela was staring at Huey like he was too good to be true. Perfect fro and shares the same name as the revolutionary Huey P Newton._

 _Huey almost ran over Jazmine to get to the new girl._

 _"Hello Soul Sista."_

 _Jazmine was...confused._

 _That was his name for her._

 _The two ignored the other kids in the room with them and carried out a conversation among themselves. Jazmine was hurt. An hour past and Jazmine gathered her things to go home. She let him know but Huey didn't give her a second glance. He just shoos her away_

 _end flashback*_

 _"I saw them at school holding hands the next day. After we got to high school I realized neither was really good friends to me. Angela didn't really like me anymore. We'd make plans and stood me up to hang out with her. She told me I shouldn't be friends with Huey anymore cause he didn't need a dumb mulatto distracting him and I didn't understand what it means to be a revolutionary."_

 _"Huey even neglected Ceaser Riley for her because they share the same love for hip hop culture which was 'damaging our people' as she put it. Riley Ceaser had no problem putting her in her place while I just paid her no mind."_

 _"As for Huey me we was still friends but he made me feel so stupid in public. He told his other friends that I had self hatred because I had nails and started straightening my hair a little, when he thought I wasn't listening he told someone he only hung out with me out of sympathy and would insult me for whatever reason like the way I dressed or hanging with white guys. Ceaser eventually had to step in."_

 _*flashback no POV*_

 _"Man what the hell is your problem? I just saw Jazmine crying. She said you said something to her."_

 _"She's being dramatic."_

 _"Huey what did you say?"_

 _"Nothing I just told her that white boy is going to use her and she's too naive to see it."_

 _"She said you told her that she's pathetic and these white kids will never like her because Phil asked her on a date? Nigga you doing too much. She's not a 'stupid little girl' for that."_

 _"Man whatever it's the truth. She wants to be one of them so bad it's draining. These white boys don't know shit about her. Phil can have her dumb ass"_

 _"First of all she turned that kid down."_

 _Huey felt stupid. He said all that mean stuff to Jazmine and he didn't even know why he cared._

 _"2nd she doesn't wanna be them she's over that little identity crisis._

 _3rd you have a girlfriend that you're so consumed with that you don't even have time for us anymore. Why do you care about whoever she's dating?All you do is criticize her.One day she's not gonna tolerate this toxic shit from you."_

 _*end flashback.*_

"So you turned down a date because of how he reacted? He didn't deserve you."

"He apologize the next day and that was the first time he's ever done that. I still loved him through our junior year even tho he was with her. So I had to deal with her throwing shots and coming for me till they broke up."

Michael did the right thing telling him off but that reminded me of something.

"I think you was wrong for telling him about you and Michael. It was mean. You're much better than that."

She let out a sigh and said I was right. She only wanted to be petty and hurt him back.

"So what happened to him and Mrs.Davis?"

"Well they broke up in the winter of junior year. Ceaser and Riley said they saw her with some other guy. He asked her about it and she confessed she was madly in love with someone else.It wasn't messy or anything he just let her go and agreed to be friends."

"Aww that's really sweet."

"Last I heard was she married that guy and they had your little friend downstairs. I think she's only a month older than you."

"She is."

It really is funny but confirms Dasia and I was meant to be best friends.

"So how did you two...?"

She's blushing again

"Well after they broke up we hung out like old times and we got even closer. Mommy,Daddy,Mr.Freeman and Riley went to the Wunclers annual New Year's Eve party. I could've went but I wanted to hang out with my best friend. The Dick Clark New Years Eve special was on and I wanted to watch. I was aggravating him,as usual, about the ball and New Years resolutions. He didn't have any and it seemed like he honestly didn't care."

"I told him I felt like this year was going to be different for me but I didn't know how."

She looks at me and takes my hand.

"I just knew the new year would be life changing. We only had a few seconds left and I told him to kiss me for good luck."

"And you believed that?"

She giggles

"That's the same thing he said. Of course I didn't but I also wanted an open opportunity for a kiss."

"Yuck" I said as I stuck my tongue out.

"So anyway he gave it to me and it felt right. We kissed again and the 2nd one took my breath away. The room was hot."

Gross this is the part where they get together.

"That's when I knew I wanted to go all out this year and with him."

Jazmine had a dreamy look on her face.

Was she really thinking about sex with him?

"If you want I can skip that part."

"Please."

"Ok. After we was done I told him how I felt. He didn't say anything back. And that's how you was conceived. He was gone the next morning. Your uncle Riley found me in his bed. I never felt so dirty in my entire life."

 _flashback*_

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _Jazmine woke up to the sound of Riley Freemans booming voice._

 _"Girl what the hell you doing here?"_

 _She was naked and her lower body was sore. She couldn't feel her legs. She sat up but didn't cover her chests up and accidentally flashed Riley._

 _"Ewww girl. Put them mosquito bites up."_

 _He said covering his face._

 _"Yo where the hell my brother at?"_

 _What kind of question was that to ask her? Clearly he was right next to..., oh_

 _"Um...he was just here?"_

 _"Don't play with me Jazmine. Where is Huey?_

 _I can't find him anywhere. I come here and find yo naked ass. Why the fuck you in my brother room naked?"_

 _"Um...well you see we..."_

 _Riley finally realized what happened and why she was in here. He laughed_

 _"Oh man look like that gay nigga ain't so gay after all."_

 _No he was not._

 _Riley kept laughing until he heard his grandfather downstairs._

 _"HUEY!! COME MAKE BREAKFAST!"_

 _The boy got scared and was frantic._

 _"Oh shit. JAZ! When did y'all come up here?"_

 _"Uh...around 12 after the ball dropped."_

 _"God damn Jazzy where did he go?"_

 _"I don't know" the girl was scared crying "I fell asleep after."_

 _"Man what the hell im going to do?"_

 _"Maybe he's at the hill?"_

 _"NO! Huey always has breakfast first and he never leaves the house without telling nobody."_

 _This was bad. Jazmine started crying hysterically. The only boy she's ever loved was gone after taking her virginity._

 _"Ok Jaz we gotta calm down. Give it some time. Get dressed and go home alright? I'll handle it."_

 _"Ok. Please don't tell anyone about..."_

 _"Girl I don't care about that no more. But if my brother missing you gotta tell em you was the last one seen with him."_

 _end flashback*_

"A month later I found out I was pregnant with you. Riley held my hand the entire time. Daddy was really pissed and Mommy was upset I didn't tell her from the beginning"

"And granddaddy Robert?"

"He fainted."

We both laughed because he was over the top.

Next was serval pictures of a young Jazmine with her large belly and my birth pictures my baby foot prints.

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"You know having a baby so young."

"Well when I found out I was pregnant I cried for a week. I just wanted to make it go away. I did consider abortion but I ran out the facility." So I was meant to be here.

"Your birth wasn't the easiest either. It was too late for an epidural and I thought I was dying."

"It hurt?"

"Hurt isn't even the word to describe it. It felt like a preview of being shot 20 times over."

 _Ouch._

My birth certificate that i have never seen before.

So this is it.

 **Certificate of live birth**

 **Nyla Treasure DuBois**

 **George Washington University Hospital**

 **Washington,DC**

 **September 3rd**

 **2:15pm**

 **Female**

 **Single**

 **Mother:Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois**

 **Father_**

And that's how this felt like a reality. A disappointing reality.

"Why'd you have me in a whole different state?"

"Because I didn't want anyone here too see or know. Cindy and Ceaser didn't find out till after you was born. Washington was only an hour away."

"Oh...I see."

" I wasn't ashamed of you but I was ashamed of myself. I was scared of being judged by my community and peers and I didn't wanna put stress on you. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever created."

" Ok but why'd you leave me?"

"Because mommy was making all the decisions and wouldn't let me do anything. It's like I did nothing right according to her.I wasn't breastfeeding right ,I couldn't dress you,I held you wrong and bullshit. She just took over.I got accepted in College and we just had a big fight."

 _flashback*_

 _11 months after Nyla's birth._

 _The baby was asleep and Jazmine had to make a decision. She could either move away from home and away from her daughter to College of Staten Island or stay home with her baby and just go to University of Maryland._

 _"Jazmine,Your father and I have already agreed to take care of her while you get an education." Sarah said_

 _"But I don't wanna leave her. I'll go to CSI and get an apartment with her. I don't need a dorm."_

 _"Jazmine New York is no place for a baby. You can't take care of her,school and work."_

 _"She's going to be a year old. She won't require much anymore."_

 _"Wrong Jazmine. She'll be a toddler that can walk. She'll get into everything and hurt herself. She'll need more attention and daycare. You can't handle rent and daycare."_

 _"You just want my daughter all to yourself."_

 _"Yes Jazmine I want your daughter." She said sarcastically "Your daughter that I have been taking care of."_

 _"I didn't ask you to do that. You wanted to."_

 _"So I could help you."_

 _Jazmine was frustrated because Sarah was right. She was tired of her mother being right all the time. She felt like could take care of Nyla and go to school but how?_

 _"Jazmine just let me help you and Nyla."_

 _Before Jazmine could respond a baby cry was heard. She went to the nursery to go check on the baby with her mother right behind her._

 _She got the crying girl out the crib but that didn't stop her from crying. Jazmine tried to feed her but she didn't want the titty . She went to change her diaper but her baby was still crying. What could she possibly want?_

 _"Do you think you can do this every night miles miles away from home by yourself? And work? And keep up with school?"Her mother asked._

 _Jazmine didn't answer that she just gave her the crying baby and went to go fix a bottle. Once she made it to the kitchen Jazmine broke down crying. Nothing was getting better. She was still shook up about Huey, she just finished senior year as a teenaged mother and her mother really didn't trust her with her own daughter. Nothing would ever get better._

 _She dried up her tears and returned to her child._

 _Before she went in she saw the baby wasn't crying anymore. She was actually smiling,laughing and playing with Sarah. She was always happier with Sarah. Jazmine was crushed. Her mother could calm her baby before she could. All Nyla ever wanted was Sarah. Jazmine was her mommy. Not Sarah. It was like loosing Huey all over again. The two people she loved didn't want her and rejected her. Jazmine thought that maybe for now she's better off here. With that she packed up her things(she'll get the rest in the mail) walked out the door into her car and drove away but she'll come back for her daughter. Just not now._

 _"What could possibly go wrong?" She said to herself unaware of the unforeseen circumstances over the following years._

 _end flashbacks*_

She flipped through the pages with more pictures of me through time.

My first birthday, getting my ears pierced, my first steps,some with her, kindergarten, my best friends all the way up till last year on my 12th. She documented everything in my entire life.

"So if I was supposed to be adopted how did I end up with your mom dad?" I asked her

"Well Treasure that's a long and very complicated story."

 **End chapter/**

 **FINALLY!!! This chapter is long as hell. I don't know what I was thinking with all these flashbacks but I had to get it all out. The sad thing is I'll have another chapter this long with extra flashbacks but If OITNB can have hour long episodes with 1000 back stories so can I I just gotta flow it better.**


	11. Family

Flashback chapter No POV

Washington DC

At cousin Cathy's

September 2nd

17 year old Jazmine DuBois was 9 months pregnant and expecting a girl. She could go into labor any day now but the peanut was taking her precious time. Her parents and the remaining Freemans was here to see her give birth.

Even tho she was quit sad her two other friends(Cindy and Caesar) aren't here she was still grateful she had her family. Senior year started without her and she caught up on her schoolwork online. She wants to go back to school a month after she has the baby.

There was still no word on her unborn child's father. Huey Freeman had been officially missing for months. No leads. It's like he just vanished from the face of the earth.

Jazmine still couldn't believe she was having his baby and he wasn't here to witness it. Her baby and her best friend will never meet. They'll never know each other. Huey will never know he has a daughter out there in this world.

Jazmine is giving the baby up for adoption to this perfect couple she found. They was so grateful because they desperately wanted a child. Today she was signing the the paperwork to make everything official. She's having an open adoption that way her daughter will know she's adopted and she get updates and visits.

Riley still wasn't thrilled with the adoption. Yes it's Jazmine decision but it's Huey's baby too. This baby is a family member. He tried his best to convince her to keep the baby but she just wasn't budging. He was tired of it anyway. Every time they'd talk about it she breakdown crying about Huey. She's not the only one hurting.

DING DONG*

Cousin Cathy Opened the door to let the guest in.

"JAZMINE! SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"OK SEND THEM IN!"

Jazmine thought it was the couple. They was supposed to meet her parents and sign the papers. But it wasn't. It was actually Lisa,the woman that worked for the adoption agency.

"Where's Regina and Ricky?" Jazmine asked confused.

Lisa explains to The DuBois and their heavily pregnant daughter about the mishap with the Lukes.

Regina and Ricky Luke was an upper middle class African American couple that lived in a suburban neighborhood in Washington with a white picket fence and 2 Dobermans. Regina did real estate and her husband was a Fireman.

Recently Regina had trouble conceiving

so they decided to give adoption a shot.

Jazmine thought they was perfect and choose them for her baby.

What Jazmine didn't know was the Lukes was black republicans that supported Bush during his presidency. All it took was one google search on her child's father and his record.

Thousands of results flooded in of Huey Freeman preaching that Jesus was black,Ronald Reagan being the devil, the conspiracy about the government " lying" about 9/11 and his hunger strike against B.E.T gaining headlines but the most shocking of all was the boy had been a domestic terrorist since he was 8. There even a video of him in a high speed chase driving a school bus and a mug shot when he was 10. The Lukes wouldn't feel comfortable with the biological child of a radical leftist terrorist and definitely wasn't down with the PC generation so they canceled the adoption.

That set Jazmine and her raging hormones off.

"WHAT!?!"

"Now Ms.DuBois we can find another family or just put her in foster care."

"HELL NO!! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOT PUTTING MY BABY IN A FOSTER HOME!"

"Ms.Dubois I'm sorry things didn't work out with the Lukes."

"Sorry? They 'desperately' wanted a baby and suddenly they don't because of who her dad is? He fucking RETIRED! "

"Jazmine calm down." Her father said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?"

"Jazmine please." Her mother pleaded "just relax for the baby."

"I thought your slogan said 'homes for all babies' ?" Jazmine said to Lisa

"We can still find..."

"JUST GO. I'll take care of her myself."

To avoid being yelled at more Lisa grabbed her bag and got the fuck out of there.

Jazmine still crying waddled to the kitchen and took out a entire dish of lasagna and 3 different flavors of Ben Jerry's ice cream.

"Jazmine you aren't going to eat all that are you?" Her mother asked

"Watch me!" She spat back as she tried to climb up the stairs.

"Sweetie just sit down." Her father told her.

"Just leave me alone."she made it upstairs and into the room with the delicious foods.

"Sarah what are we going to do with her?"

Sarah had to think for a moment. She thought that maybe she could...she quickly brushed off the thought because she thought it was silly and couldn't pull it off.

Riley felt bad for Jazmine but at the same time he was glad. Jazmine is going to keep the baby now and he gets to see his little niece every day.

The next morning

September 3rd.

"MOMMY! HELP PLEASE."

Sarah went into the bathroom where Jazmine was taking a bath.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor."

"What? Ok how far are the contractions?"

"I don't know I've been in pain for a while."

"Jazmine why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't know if they was Braxton Hicks or not and I wanted to wait."

"Did your water break?"

"I'm not sure."

Sarah came back with a towel and Jazmine's robe.

"Ok I'm going to get daddy and the others just hold on."

Tom drove to the hospital but the traffic was so bad they was stuck for an hour and 30 minutes but they made it on time or so they thought.

Due to Jazmine waiting so long and the traffic it was practically time. She needed to be rushed to a room.

"I WANT DRUGS! I WANT DRUGS!"

"I'm afraid it's too late. Your baby is on the way" the nurse that wheeled her to the room confirmed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She turned to Sarah and Tom "I promise I won't have sex again!I'm sorry I had sex with a terrorist! I'm sorry just please give me drugs." She whined

"We're sorry honey but there's nothing we can do."

"I WANNA GO HOME! I CHANGED MY MIND! Just let me go home I don't wanna do this anymore." The pregnant teen cried

"Jazmine there's no turning back. We're having a beautiful healthy baby."

The nurses got Jazmine situated in her room where she's was set to deliver. Sarah and Riley(per Jazmines request) was right there holding her hands and encouraging her.The doctor came in and she was finally ready to push.

Baby DuBois was born screaming her head off at 2:15 weighting 6LBs and 3 ounces. Uncle Reezy cut the umbilical cord of course.Right now she was all cleaned up and swaddled feeding from mommy's breast. She didn't want to get attached but she failed. Jazmine was completely in love.

She was the perfect combination of her mommy and her daddy but definitely was her dads twin(in Jazmines opinion). Jazmine doesn't think she has what it takes to be a mother. How was she going to raise this child when she's a child herself? She wasn't even good enough to keep Huey around.

Her mother and father walked into the room to check on baby and mommy.

"Jazmine honey how is everything?"

"Mommy I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm gonna have to leave school."

"Jazmine Elizabeth, you shall not do such a thing."

"But I'm a have a baby now. I have to work to support her." Jazmine cried.

"Look Jazmine, Daddy and I are going for coffee we'll be in the cafeteria if you need us."

In the cafeteria Sarah was thinking about her silly little idea again.

 _It could work. You can start over, Jazmine can graduate school and have everything she's ever wanted. Just tell Tom._

And she did. She told Tom her plans. She was crazy enough to make this work. The couple went back to Jazmine and baby. They gathered Riley and Robert for the announcement.

"Sarah I just don't think it will work."

"Pipe down Tom we just gotta try."

"But it's Jazmines..."

"Shhh...we are here to help her just go with it."

"Fine."

The couple walked in with the Freemans behind them.

"Jazmine we have something we want to ask you."her mother spoke

"Ok mommy."

"I was thinking...what if WE took the baby...while you got an education?"

"What? What are you saying?"

"What if Daddy and I looked after her for a while and we tell people she's our child? Just at least until you get on your feet?"

"So I won't get to be her mom?"

Tom stepped in but more firmly.

"Now Jazmine you still will have motherly some responsibly. You **will** feed her. You **will** watch her when your mother and I can't. You **will** play with her. You **will** put her back to sleep if you have to. You **will** be a role model to this little girl."

"We just wanna help." Her mother continued "all we ask is that you finish high school,go to college and a home so you can take care of her properly when you both are ready."

Jazmine didn't know what too say. She was really conflicted. Her baby did need two parents that could provide stability for her.

"You'd do that? But aren't there things you want to do instead of being tide down with a baby?"

"It's perfectly fine. We'll do everything we can until you take her whenever you want."

"Really?" Jazmine said with a hint of excitement

"Yes."

Riley was pissed. Why the hell is Jazmine trying to get rid of this baby so bad? If a man left his child with his mother you'd call him a deadbeat. Riley and grandad should have a say, she's a Freeman too.

"So what about us? She's our family too."

"Now Riley" Sarah answered him "you know you and Robert are family to us and you've been so supportive of Jazmine. Tom I are going to see to it that she calls you guys uncle and grandad."

Robert was fine with that. He's never had a girl before. As long as he didn't have to raise it he didn't care what they did. But for Riley that wasn't enough. He felt like Jazmine should be a mother.

"Jazzy you just gone give them yo baby?"

"Riley we aren't taking her away from Jazmine. We're just going to be responsible and care for her until Jazmine gets everything she needs."

"But y'all gotta tell people it's yours?"

"She doesn't have to tell anyone if she doesn't want to. It's not their business. Our girl doesn't need everyone's opinions"

That sounds like straight up bullshit.

Riley just huffed and sat in the nearest seat. He agreed that he and grandad would keep it between them but that doesn't mean he liked it. He just knows Jazmine is going to regret this.For now he's going to focus on watching his niece grow up.

To be honest when Jazmine said she was pregnant Sarah realized she failed Jaz as her mother and that wasn't even the main reason. Tom and his fears rubbed off on Jazmine turning her into a paranoid child version of him. She was a 10 year old that thought Santa was Jesus, hid under her bed for two years because she was terrified of terrorist(the irony) and until Huey showed up Jazmine hated her heritage and her identity as a mixed raced black woman. Jazmine hated her afro hair and her caramel skin. All the other little girls tortured her daughter because she didn't look like them. The worst was Sarah sat back and did nothing about it. Huey was the only one to get Jazmine to fully love herself and all her features. It took a while tho.

And you know what really hurts? Sarah wanted to have another baby so bad but she couldn't get pregnant again. She kept trying trying until she gave up. The fact that her teenager could have one reckless night with some boy that didn't even care about her could get pregnant and she couldn't didn't make any sense and reminded her of that hurt.

With this new baby Sarah could start over and raise her the right way. She'd raise the baby the way Huey would have and she will NOT let Tom screw this one up.

"Now Princess your first duty is to give her a name." Tom spoke to his daughter. "What will you call her?"

Jazmine hadn't really thought of a name for her baby girl. She was going to leave that up to the Lukes to decide at first. She thought "Treasure" because her baby was something so valuable and precious that cherished the most. When she remembered she was little Huey saying he liked the name "Nala" when they watched the lion king together. She played around with it inserting a Y in the middle.

Eureka that's it! It's perfect and it certainly fits her.

"Nyla. Nyla Treasure DuBois."

/ **end chapter/**

 **That's how Nyla was born and the DuBois got her. Everything just went down hill from there. Thanks for the support don't forget to comment.**


	12. Decisions

Nyla POV

That conversation with Jazmine was well...eye opening. Confusing,questionable,batty,strange...but overall eye opening. She asked me if I wanted to live with her again but honestly I really don't know if I wanted to. She said I can let her know when I'm ready and I'm always invited.

Sarah and Tom came back home to relax in their room. I wanted to talk so I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tom answered.

"Hi can we talk?" I asked as I opened the door

"Sure snooky" Sarah replies "so what would you like to talk about?" She sat on the bed next to me.

"So is it Grandma now?"

Her whole face dropped.

"No! It's not. I'm not that old.

"Sure you aren't granny."

"Nyla!"

"What? You are my grandparents so what else do I call you guys?"

"Well certainly none of that."

"Whatever."

She sighs"listen Nyla, we know this is difficult to process but we are still your parents. All we wanted was the best for you and we are doing everything we can."

"Sure. I guess you're right. You gave me everything I've ever wanted and needed but why didn't you just be honest with me from the start? I thought we shared everything?"

"Oh baby I'm sorry. We wanted to help Jazmine. You and I bonded just like that. I got used to it."

"Oh ok. Jazmine and I talked this morning."

She hesitated and stared into space before she talked again.

"Really?What did you talk about?"

"Everything. About Huey, her time in high school and me. She wants me to come home with her."

"Absolutely not. I already said-"

"Saarrahh." Tom interrupted "We talked about this."

"But Tom"

"No buts. Do I need to put you in check?"

"No Tom."she answers dry and sarcastically

He doesn't really "put her in check" like that she just lets him think he does.

"Thank you Sarah, now Nyla we just want you to know we love you and Jazmine."

"Thanks. Love you too." I go to hug him then I get back to Sarah.

"How come you didn't ask me first?"

"Because I know what's best."

"But I wanna have a say so"

"Oh sweetie that's no place for you. You live here with all your friends and you're doing so good in school."

"So?"

"So you don't need to right now. Jazmine doesn't know what she's doing."

"You're making decisions for me."

"Fine then. Do you really want to go?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well all I'm saying is Jazmine is irresponsible you'd be the adult in the house."

But what if I wanted to be the adult? What if I wanted to take care of Jazmine? Clearly she needs me.

"Well Nyla whatever you want to do I'll consider."

"Aww Thank you."

"And baby. I don't wanna accept this but...could you call me 'Nonna' instead? You're my little girl and I love raising you.I don't wanna loose that."

"We don't have to." I said then we hugged and she kissed me on my forehead.

"Well you can call me the champagne papi."Tom inserts

"Drake?"

He nods his head yes

"No way,that's lame. How bout panda?"

"Sounds good to me. Now you have fun with Nonna. Im headed to work. Bye honey."

He left and Sarah went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Mia came back over to chat with me Dasia again.

"Y'all will not believe the kind of day I'm having. Did you guys know my bio dad is a terrorist and I couldn't get adopted by another family cause of that?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"So Jazmine like rough necks huh?"

"Yup"

"This like a real life Telenovela"

"Messy."

"Sus I don't see how you handle all this new information. It's too much not to mention yo mom and Michael was fuckin. That's crazy"

"DASIA!"

I forgot she has a big mouth.

"What?"

"Mia is here" I said pointing at Mia whose head was tilted to the side.

"Oh? My bad girl."

I just shook my head at her

"Wait that's true?"

"Hell yeah. her alleged daddy and my mom was together too."

Mia's eyes was like saucers now

"Do you have to say alleged tho?"I asked

"He's the one that wants the test."

"So Jazmine has a kid,being you, with Huey who dated Mrs.Davis,Dasia's mom, who did ballet with Jazmine who slept with my brother whose best friend is Huey and now my brother is engaged to Cindy who was also friends with Jazmine?" Mia asked

I nodded my head yes

"I thought the whole Blac Chyna/Kardashian/family tree was confusing." Dasia added

"I'm telling y'all Woodcrest is and was always the ghetto. All that foolishness before any of us was born" I said

"So what are you going to do about Jazmine? Wouldn't it be awkward around her?" Mia asked

"I honestly don't know.She wants me to move in with her."

Mia and Dasia got excited.

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah try it out."

"It's in New York"I informed them

"Oh for real?"

"Yeah"

"Well it's only 3 hours away."

"That's too far away. I won't get to see my best friends , I have school, my book club and all other extracurricular activities."

"But do you really wanna go tho?"

I kinda do just to make Jazmine happy. I do want to travel before college but it's too much to risk.

"Yeah but what about us? We've never been separated. There is no Beyoncé solo artist just destiny's child. Would you separate The Migos?"

"First of all." Dasia started "you can't compare destiny's child. Destiny's child been changing members more than the view changes co host. It was always about Beyoncé's solo career."

"Yeah and Quavo doesn't seem to have a problem with solo projects. As a matter of fact Takeoff just dropped an album" Mia added

"Yeah but the Migos is still a movement together and Beyoncé takes Kelly and Michelle to the Super Bowl Coachella shows."

"Exactly so when we get bigger you can just take us to the super bowl with you. It's the 21st century we can always Skype,call on three way, Facebook,text,dm. Don't let us hold you back." Dasia explained

"So are you saying I'm the Beyoncé now?"

"Girl bye. You still Blue/Solange. Yo mom/sister is Beyoncé remember?"

"Dang"

Mia's turn to speak now.

"Hey remember how all of them are connected in some way? This sounds kinda weird but doesn't this mean it was meant for us to be together?Don't you see? We're soulmates!"

Now she's clapping like a sea lion

"What?"

"It was God's plan after all."

"You know what?" Dasia started "you on to something."

"Like...????"

"Think about it all our folks kinda have messed up history with each other right? If our friendship can stand that we can handle the distance."

That made sense

"I see what you saying"

"But the decision is yours tho. I'm going to ask again. Do you really want to go?"

"Yeah but..."

Dasia interrupts "You did say you didn't know Jazmine that well. Just go,spend some time with her and see where it goes."

"And no matter what we'll be right here."Mia assures

"Just let us know what you wanna do. We won't care cause we'll always back you up."

I walk in the living room where my nonna(Sarah)watched "The price is right"

and Jazmine walked through the door coming back from a nail salon.

"Hey can I talk to you both for a minute"

They both agreed and Nonna put the tv on mute. Jazmine sat on a separate couch. I stood in the middle of the room.

"I talked with Dasia and Mia and I've made a decision."

They waited.

"I wanna live with Jazmine."

"Really?" Jazmine squealed. She's as excited as little child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah."

She jumped up and threw her arms around me and smothered me in kisses.

"I'm so happy. This is what I've always wanted. It's going to be great" A teary eyed Jazmine said.

"But not today. I want to go in exactly 1month."

"That's fine. It's perfect. I've waited so long for you and I to be together. You can bring DeeDee. I have a dog too. We're going to be just fine."

"Nyla." Nonna called "are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I had a lot of time to think it over and talked about it with my friends."

"Alright then" Nonna then turned to Jazmine "Jazmine will you come with me? We need to have a talk in private."

So Jazmine followed her upstairs.

Welp I'm starting over. In a month I'm leaving woodcrest and all my friends for a new city. Which means I won't have Sarah Tom just Jazmine. I'll have to change schools too. Changes. More changes. That's just what I needed.What have I gotten myself into?

/ **end chapter/**

 **Welp that's it. Nyla is going to be living with Jazmine and Sarah is going to set some ground rules. Don't forget to vote and comment also please check out my latest work "Petty Jazmine** "


	13. Creamy

**_flashbacks present day chapter. Another extremely long chapter._**

JPOV

2 weeks after Nyla's birthday

New York

This is getting ridiculous. This is my 2nd session with this woman and I've only been here for 2 minutes and I'm ready to go. I hate mommy for making me come here. I'm a grown woman yet she's giving me rules and a contract to take care of my own kid.

"Jazmine if you aren't taking this seriously and leave I'm going to be forced to tell your mother. Which means you won't get to have your daughter. Do you really wanna walk out?"

Sigh. I take my seat back on her couch.

"Good. Now let's pick up where we left off"

Ruby Fin, who went to college with my parents, is a therapist in Manhattan they are making me go to. Mom thought it was a good idea because Ruby is also a mulatto woman from Woodcrest. She thought I could "relate" to her.

"Jazmine what was college and New York like for you when you first got here?" She asked

"Well I thought it was big. Way out of my comfort zone but I got used to it. I missed my baby a lot."

"Did you meet any friends here?"

"Yeah I had a roommate. Her name is Porsha. I thought she was incredibly sexy. Big booty,flawless dark skin, and a pretty baby face. She was the sweetest girl I've ever meet. She was always looking out for me. We're still really close."

"Does she know about Nyla?"

"No. No one here in New York knows I have a daughter."

"Did you meet anyone else in college?"

"Yeah this guy named Remy freshman year." Even saying his name till this day still burns me.

"Tell me about him."

"He's my ex. He's the first real boyfriend I've ever had. He reminded me of Huey a lot but he had a fade and he didn't scowl. Remy actually smiled a lot. At first I didn't wanna be bothered but he always sent me flowers with funny cards. So I agreed to one date sophomore year. He was really smart,political and spent his free time reading like Huey too. Except he always saw the positive in the world while Huey saw negatives. Huey was skilled in martial arts while Remy was really good at boxing. I really liked him but only cause it was almost like being with someone I could never have."

"Was Remy everything you've ever imagined?"the therapists asked

"No not really." I replied

"What exactly was wrong?"

"He wouldn't tell anyone I was his girlfriend. He only claimed me in private. I couldn't keep up with his sex drive either. He felt really entitled to sex and wanted it all the time. I'd tell him no but he knew ways to manipulate me and threaten to break up with me. I gave in but the sex wasn't really that good. As a matter of fact it was terrible. I had to stop myself from laughing a couple times. But I thought he was the nicest guy I knew so i had to deal with the bad sex."

"How did he compare to your two previous partners before him?"

"No comparison what so ever. Huey was amazing. I think he was the only one in my life that ever satisfied me. Caesar didn't fulfill my needs that much but at least I can say he was good and I had fun."

"So how was things going for Nyla around that time?"

"She was growing up so fast. She was walking and getting into everything. Mommy would send me pictures and videos so I didn't miss out. She started asking me to send money to get her whatever she needs. I had no problem with that so I got a part time job at the Waffle House near my school. It wasn't much but it was enough. I would come home on birthdays and never missed a single one. One particular visit I wish I could've missed."

"Why that one?"

"She was talking and she started calling me shit like 'sissy'. My mother didn't even try to correct her."

 _ **flashback**_ *

I went to find my mother in the laundry room.

I needed to confront her about what I just heard come out of my toddlers mouth.

"Hey mommy can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Does Nyla realize I'm her momma?"

"I don't know. She was only a little baby. She has no memory."

"So my daughter has no memory of me?"

"I don't know Jazmine."

" she thinks I'm her sister!"

"Let up its only a little nick name she probably heard on tv."

"Are you telling her you're her mother?"

Mommy didn't answer me.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!?!? I didn't agree to that part. I didn't say you could take a name that's rightfully mine!"

"Uh actually you did and I have been the one doing everything. Common sense. Now come help me fold these sheets"

I just sighed and shook my head

 ** _end flashback_** *

"Jazmine if you continued to allow Nyla to call you such a thing then why do you continue to call her your daughter?"

"Um because she IS mine? I carried her for 9 months, I birthed her, she drank milk from my breast for a whole year. My fucking tits still look like deformed pears"

"In that sense you are right but it was only natural for her to think Sarah was her mother. You didn't correct her either."

"I didn't give a fuck! She's mine. I didn't want my daughter calling her that. My daughter calling me her sister really broke my heart."

"Alright let's move on then. How did you and Remy end things?"

"After I came back from that visit. He did something really despicable. Porsha and I went to a party his friends was throwing. I was really uncomfortable but I was still upset about the whole 'sissy' thing. So i thought it was ok to get out a little. Porsha was ready to go but I told her I wanted to stay with Remy a while. So she agreed to stay and party. Remy gave me a couple of drinks but I didn't notice he put anything in one. I was really out of it. I could hardly see or walk. I just remember blacking out. I woke up in a hotel room,hot,naked,my head was pounding and my vagina was really wet and sore. I really didn't understand until I could hear Porsha yelling at Remy. She had been looking for me all night."

 ** _flashback no POV*_**

"Where the fuck is Jazmine?"

"Yo chill out She in the room sleep."

"I'm taking her home right now."

"Bitch you better gone with all that shit. We having a good time in here." Jazmine didn't recognize that voice. It was another man.

Porsha opened the door where Jazmine was. When she saw the state Jazmine was in Porsha screamed.

She went back to Remy and the other guy punching and questioning them.

"What the fuck did you do? What the fuck is wrong with y'all? She on the floor passed out with no clothes on."

"What's wrong? I thought it was cool. She just a hoe."

"Cool? You think this shit is cool? Oh my god you're sick."

Porsha ran back to wake up Jazmine and put a jacket around her. Jazmine woke up

"Hey,what's going on?" Jazmine asked hazy

"Remy a grimy motha fucka that's what's going on. Hold on baby I'mma get some help."

 ** _end flashback*_**

"Remy admitted to putting Flunitrazepam in my drink so his friend Frank could fuck me. He justified it as doing a favor for a friend and friends share everything. Including bitches."

"So what happened after?"

"After Porsha sent me to the hospital Remy confessed. He and Frank was arrested. I heard Remy got out on probation and came back to school. It made me sick to my stomach. I deserved it tho because I used him to fill a void that Huey left. I didn't like him like that. I only went out with him so I could pretend it was Huey. I'm just glad I can't remember the rape."

"Jazmine DuBois, that is no excuse for what he did. No one deserves to be raped no matter what."

"But it was my fault. I shouldn't have lead him on. I used Caesar too. I used my friend to get back at my other friend."

"It's not your fault. It's never your fault. Now continue."

"After he got out Porsha and I moved in with her one of her older sister, Mercedes. I didn't wanna stay on campus anymore. Too many memories and I didn't want him popping up at my dorm. I lost my job because I was at the hospital on the day of my shift. I needed money fast. I had to send my mother money to support my daughter,I had to pay for my school books, pay Porshas sister to with live them and my car just broke down at the last minute. Lexus, Porshas other sister, told us about the club she worked at and how she could get us on."

"So that's how you started at the Blue Jewel?"

"Yes. She told me I could make lots of money fast so Porsha and I went. We got hired right on the spot. The owner, Big Mike, said my ass would make the most money in the club.

He named me 'Strawberry Cream'. Strawberry cause he never seen a black girl with my hair color naturally before. Cream because I was so light skinned. Sometimes I would go by the name 'Creamy'. My first night was tragic. I couldn't walk in the shoes, I was shy,half naked. It was my first time dancing and I fell on my face. I ran outta there so fast. I was determined to never go back but Lexus convinced me to come back. Big mike gave me a 2nd chance but only cause he thought I had potential to be a moneymaker. Lexus taught me how to walk in the shoes and a couple of pole tricks. But I was still nervous about being out there in front of all those men. So I meet this white girl named Dawn but her stage name was 'Blonde'. She told me that all I needed to do was loosen up. We took some tequila shots and I was ready to go. She advised that I smoke a little blunt."

"Is Dawn the one that got you on drugs?"

"I'd say no but she thinks she did. She only had me do weed but I got prescription pills and X on my own. Every now and then I did a pinch of coke. Dawn is still my friend."

"So after a bad experience with a boyfriend giving you a drug, you decided to partake in more drugs?"

"In my mind that wasn't the same thing. I thought I knew what I was doing and I just wanted a little something so I could feel numb at work."

" So what did you get out of being a stripper?was it fulfilling?"

"It had its pros and cons like any other job. I was getting quick money, met some nice girls and came out of my shell. It's was kinda empowering. On that pole I felt like I was flying . I thought I was a bad bitch. But of course came the bullshit. Women and men that thought they was entitled to touch me, demanding and in this business you can get screwed. The customers was required to pay $10 to get in the club and a two item minimum but was really cheap when it came to the dancers. Some didn't even tip. They just sat and watched the dancers for free and this was a club rappers and rich guys liked to visit. You had to pay a house fee. It's when you pay a percentage from what you made to your boss. So I had to work extra hard. I did more private dances,I booked gigs like bachelor/bachelorette parties and if I had them buying drinks for me I get a cut. But the money was still going as quick as I was making it."

"Besides the drugs was it easy to lose yourself in that lifestyle?"

"Yes and no. I made two separate alter egos. Jazmine DuBois and Strawberry Cream. Jazmine was just a scared little girl that was sheltered cause of her dad. Jazmine runs away from all her responsibilities and never had a taste of the real world. Creamy on the other hand seen some shit. Creamy was brave and did what the fuck she had to do."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah however I did turn down the opportunity to dance in a music video. They told me I was perfect but ICY,Porsha stage name, was 'too dark and they didn't want roaches.' So I backed out. Porsha was a good friend to me and I wasn't going to allow someone to disrespect her like that. Honestly the guys that came to Blue Jewels was colorist. I think the reason I was favored so much was because I was the lightest and I was mixed. Big Mike said whatever it was it made me one of his best attractions."

"But you kept working there..." the therapist pointed out.

"Well I had a child in Woodcrest."

"I understand. So while you was stripping did you do anything extra or illegal on the side?"

"I wasn't a fucking prostitute!"

"I only wanted to know about your gentleman friend your mother asked about. In order to help you I need to ask."

"Is she telling people my business?" I snapped

This woman wanted my entire life story. What's it to her anyway? That's not hers or my mothers business. She's still look at me waiting for me to talk.

"Melo was a friend of Big Mikes. He was was an older Puerto rican man that was very well off and had connections. I met him after graduation. He wouldn't stop staring at me. He creeped me out a little. One day Dawn asked me about him."

 _ **flashback**_ *

"Creamy,who is that grampa over there looking at you?"

"I don't know but it's making me nervous."

"Well go over there and get friendly with that man."

"If he wants me he can come here and request a dance like the other tricks."

"Babe he's probably loaded. Just touch the dick a little."

"No!I'm not doing that."

" You here to make money tho."

 ** _end flashback_** *

"I went over there to introduce myself. He didn't want a dance but paid me for conversation. He told me all he wanted was my time and company. I knew what that meant and I turned him down. I was a dancer not a personal concubine. He wouldn't give up tho. Everyday for a year he'd come in the club to see me on a regular basis. He started sending me nice bags and jewelry. I didn't need all that shit but I wasn't giving it back either. I was tired of the chase so I decided to give him a chance. I had sex with him in his Benz.

We made a deal. He would give me clothes,jewelry,vacations,money and whatever else I wanted. All I had to do was entertain him at the four seasons hotel at least once a week. Just in a blink of an eye months turned into years and I was still sleeping with Melo."

"Did Melo ever tell you he was married?"

" No. He acted like a single man. There was no signs at all."

"So meeting up at a hotel wasn't a red flag?"

"I didn't understand why he needed the hotel but I didn't care. I didn't wanna be seen with him anyway. I wasn't in love with him. I just wanted enough of his money so I can have my daughter back."

"So you was only seeing what you wanted?"

"Exactly."

"So how did you find out he was married?"

"His wife walked in the club. She looked similar to me just prettier and tan. She looked like a runway model and I looked like a video hoe. Her name was Bonita."

I didn't wanna think about her. I hated Bonita. She ruined me. She's the reason I live my life in fear now.

 ** _flashback no POV *_**

A sophisticated woman with a golden complexion and wavy honey blond weave walked in with two other women. She went to Big Mike asking for someone named "Strawberry Cream". She was willing to pay Big Mike $600 for a private dance in the back room from Creamy and no rules. Sold.

Big Mike called Creamy over.

"Give Mrs.Perez and her friends a show in the private room." Jazmine thought it was too much of a coincidence this light skin black woman had the same last name as her latino sugar daddy. Probably just a common last name.

Creamy obeyed and took the 3 women to the back. Once they entered the room the two friends sat by the door and Bonita sat on the couch. The music came on and Creamy was ready to do her routine. As Creamy was dancing Bonita started to speak.

"So you know a Carmelo Pérez?"

"Um yes I do why?" Creamy asked confused but kept dancing.

"How well do you know him?"

"That's not important right now."

Creamy climbs on the womans lap with her breast towards the woman face. Creamy bounced on her lap while the woman talked.

"Oh but I wanna talk about it." She said as She placed her hand on Creamys waist. The dancer slaps her hands away.

"Ma'am you can't touch."

"Well for your information I worked it all out with Big Mike and I'm paying good money so I suggest you keep doing what you're doing."

Creamy already hated this woman. Who the hell does she think she is telling her how to do her job? If she worked it out with the boss then oh well. Creamy got off and got on her knees to dip her head in Bonita's lap.

"So did you know Carmelo is married?"

Creamy lifted her head to look at woman like she was crazy. She got off her knees to stand up.

"No. How would you know?" She asked as she was about to untie her top.

"Because.." Bonita held up her hand to flash her expensive wedding rings. "I'm his wife bitch."

"WHAT?!?" Creamy stops dead in her tracks and ties the front of her top. She couldn't run out the room because Bonita's friends blocked the door. At this point Bonita had already gotten off the couch and stood up so she could look her husbands mistress in the eye.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good. I use to be a stripper too until I married Carmelo. I scammed and finessed men like you doing, so I respect your hustle. But what I don't respect is you doing it with mines. You not about to fuck up the jackpot I got and he leaves me for you."

Bonita pulled the tie string apart on Creamys top exposing her boobs.

"I can see why he likes fucking you tho. If he didn't get to you first I probably would've had some fun with you." She said while pinching creamys nipple. Creamy slaps her hand then covers herself back up. "Ooh I got a fighter"

Melos wife took a large stack of money out of her bag to hand to the mistress.

"Now here you take this and you stop this shit with my husband. I'm that bitch and with a snap of my fingers I can fuck your life up real fast. You got your warning now take it." With that Bonita and her friends left.

 ** _End flashback_** *

"Did you take heed her warnings?"

"Actually no. I just thought she was this crazy bitch. Why was she mad at me? I'm not the one cheating on her."

"But you understand to her you would be the one to break up her family right?"

"That wasn't an excuse for what she did. I didn't know how much clout she had and her ties with gang members and criminals."

"What did she do?"

"I was going to meet Melo again at our suit but Melo wasn't there. 3 men was in the room waiting for me." I could feel a tear escape and roll down my cheek.

"Did something happen?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. One man had a gun and hit me in the head with it. They beat me and each took turns raping me. They tortured me and made me do things. I think it went on all day. When they finished they tied me up and left me in the bathtub. Bonita walked in the bathroom to laugh at me. I'll never forget her exact words was 'I told you and now look at you. I better not see you around us again unless I'm fucking you myself.'

Melo came for me in the morning. He took me to a hospital but begged me not to tell what happened. I looked so stupid telling that doctor I didn't remember. Melo paid my hospital bill and I healed up in a month. In exchange for my silence and not to press charges he bought me a car,paid off, found an apartment for me to live in, got me a nursing job with his connections at the hospital and paid me a large amount of money. The job I could've gotten myself because I had my BSN and passed the NCLEX-RN."

"So you got a pay off?"

"Yes. Melo and I also agreed to end our affair. Bonita went to prison for 3 months for something completely unrelated but got out on early release."

"Did your family ever find out about you stripping?"

"Yes they did but I didn't intend on it. That was the worst visit I've ever had."

"Why is that?"

"Nyla asked me about Huey and I didn't know what I was supposed to tell her. She didn't know I was her mother or that this random guy was her father and left after she was conceived or that I was just some slut. And Bonita? Apparently breaking me wasn't enough for her."

 ** _flashback_** *

Jazmine tucked Nyla in her bed safe and sound. She kissed the sleeping child on her forehead then quietly closed the door behind her. The child was turning 9 in the morning

"JAZMINE GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Her mother yell for her.

"SO THIS WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO? IM TAKING CARE OF YOUR CHILD SO YOU CAN DO THIS?" Sarah handed Jazmine her cell phone so she could see the pictures. There was several photos of Jazmine topless working at the Blue Jewels, smoking and one of the rare times she snorted coke. There was also some of her with the married Carmelo Pérez. Jazmine was heartbroken. She wasn't planning on her mother to see this. Not this way.

"Mommy I can explain.."

"WHAT IF YOUR DAUGHTER SEES THIS? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY TO HER?"

"MOMMY PLEASE DONT.."

Tom heard all the noise walked in.

"What is going on? What's all the yelling?"

Sarah gave Tom the phone and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jazmine. Is all of this true?"

"Yes daddy. But I stopped I swear."

Tom sighs "I can't even look at you right now"

With that Tom walked away.

"DADDY!" She breaks down on the floor crying. She's never seen her father like this before.

Sarah went to Jazmine to speak to her.

"Tomorrow after Nylas dinner I expect you gone."

 ** _end flashback_** *

"I wanted to die. I started drinking more and went back to drugs. It got so bad I'd show up to work late and drunk. The hospital eventually fired me. I knew there was no chance I would be reunited with my girl. One day I just took a bunch of pills in hopes that I could die. Porsha found me and had me rushed to a hospital. They managed to save me but it was so bad they had to call my father. Daddy and mommy flew here to see me and checked me into a rehab center. Daddy said I needed to get better if not for myself then at least for my Treasure. She was turning 10 and I didn't need to have her see me like this. So I got clean,went back to my apartment with Porsha and worked at a new hospital."

"So you did very well for yourself after."

"Yeah I did and in a couple of weeks my baby will be here with me. I finally get to be the mother to her that I should've been."

"Now even tho she's not a little baby anymore you know parenting isn't easy right? It's ok if you mess up just a little. I have 2 kids myself."

"Yeah but I know I can do it."

"So after all this time what made you finally decide you was ready for her?"

I laughed because it really was funny

"Netflix. 'Orange is the new black

 ** _Last flashback_**

So tonight me,Porsha and Dawn was having Netflix night. It's when we get together and watch an entire season of a Netflix original. I'm hosting it this time. Porsha moved out because I was doing so much better and I didn't need her anymore. Tonight was OITNB.

We are on the flashback scene where Black Cindy is arguing with her mom.

In this episode black Cindy gave her "sister" a stolen iPad and kept her out the house too long.

The mother regrets letting black Cindy take her out.

Black Cindy lets her mother know she can do whatever she wants with her own daughter.

The mother let her know she had no rights to call her "daughter" when she left her.

Black Cindy threatened to tell her daughter the truth.

The mother felt like black Cindy couldn't provide any care for that child. She said if Cindy told the truth she can but she has to take her.

 **(A/n I in no way own orange is the new black or this scene)**

 ** _end flashback_** *

"That part really got to me because I thought that was a reflection of me and my mom. I didn't want that to be us anymore so I decided my daughter should be with me. I had everything together so why not?"

"Wow" Ruby put down her notebook "Jazmine I think we are making a breakthrough. Right now we are out of time but I think I have something that could help you." She ripped off a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"After you get Nyla settled in I want you to visit this address at this specific time."

"Ok and thank you Dr.Fin" I grabbed my purse and began to walk out

"Oh and Jazmine?" I turned around to see her

"Yes?"

"Good luck with Nyla."

/ **end chapter/**

 **Yes I know another long ass messy chapter but I ain't doing no part 2 shit. Please vote and leave comments. The top photo of cardi B is to represent the stripper life. Stripping is hard honest work. Yes they make money but it's a doggy dog world. It's not as glamorous as it seems and I wanted to highlight how racist the strip culture is now with bartenders being the new thing now . Sex workers should not be slut shamed. Also please take the opportunity to check out my new work "we're stuck together"**


	14. New York

Nyla POV.

October

"DeeDee I don't think we're in Woodcrest anymore."

My flight finally landed. I finally got off the plane and made my way to retrieve my luggage.

Jazmine was there waiting for me. She ran to me and threw her arms around me. She was holding on for dear life.

"Ahh my Treasure! my Treasure! I'm so glad you're here!" She then proceeds to pick me up and spin me around.

"JAZMINE!" I shouted and she finally put me down. She finally looks at me with tears.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wanted this for so long. I finally get to be with my little girl."

I was about to correct her with a quickness but I have to remember to get use to being called her daughter.

"Ok let's take DeeDee and head to the car."

When we got in the car (she drives a freaking bmw)Jazmine wanted to take me around and show me some of the city.

It was quite the opposite of Woodcrest. It was quite big. I was in awe the whole ride. I've never seen anything so giant yet so little at the same time. She showed me the Statue of Liberty,central park, the Brooklyn bridge and so much more. I had my eye on the Museum of Modern art and she promised to take me there The time square one day. Mia would love that.

After she took me shopping,because she wanted to spoil me and I needed new clothes and supplies for my new school, she took me to one of her favorite eating spots Mario's pizza. She ordered the biggest slice of cheese pizza I've ever seen. I wasn't in the mood for pizza so I ordered some breadsticks.

"So how are you liking the city?" She asked

"It's ok I guess. It's big." I answered as dry as I could. Actually I love it. It's beautiful. Looks even better in person. I just won't give her the satisfaction. Her face was showing disappointment and sadness but she tried to play it off.

"Oh...Well I'm sure you'll grow to love it. We're going to have so much fun."

Whatever you say.

"You're going to love East Side. They already have your transcripts and your classes. So I'll drop you off and pick you up everyday. Mommy and I made sure you have the same classes as before and your grades are all turned in. She still expects you to maintain your gpa as before and I'm under contract so I have to make sure all of that is done too."

"Ok that's fine."

"I took all week off work so you and I can have some time to get a little comfortable and get things for the apartment."

"I'll need more than a week."

"I know but that's all I could take. Tomorrow is your first day of school so I'll make sure you get settled in."

"Ok. That's awesome."

Things got quite for a moment and we finished eating our food. After she paid for everything we made it back to her BMW. While driving to her apartment she wanted to talk.

"Nyla I know this is difficult and an adjustment but we can work it out. I know I wasn't around much and I know I can't change the past but I can fix it now before it's too late. I just want you to understand that I love you and I'm going to do the best I can. I'm not Sarah but I'll try. Just don't lose patience with me. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine" I responded

Honestly how many times was she going to do this speech? We've already been through this and I'm here with her now. Sweetie you've gotten your point across. No need to discuss it any further.

We finally made it to her building. If I could describe her apartment in one word it would be fuzzy. She had a marble table on a white shaggy rug. A grey couch with a matching chair and footrest. The couch had a white fluffy throw blanket with little fluffy grey pillows. On the wall was a flat screen TV and her cable box on the shelf below. She had a big plant by the window and candles everywhere.

The kitchen was simple. It was all white. White cabinets,white tables, white countertops,white barstools. Only thing different was the microwave but it was black.

"So how do you like the place?" She asked

"It's amazing. It's perfect for a young, beautiful, childless woman such as yourself."

That comment probably offended her but I liked testing her patience a little bit. She acted like she didn't even hear that.

"Ok well I'm glad you like it. Let me show you to your room."

As we was making our way there a tiny little yorkie came barking at DeeDee.

"Oh I almost forgot this is Sir Rocket X 15 the Dog. If you want you guys can call him Rocket."

Good because his name sounds like a movie.

"He and DeeDee will be sleeping in the kitchen. I have a spare doggy bed but you can leave her in her crate if you want."

My room made my jaw drop. The color scheme was neutral colors with a little pink. I had a full sized bed with a white headboard,blush pink blanket,white fluffy pillows a lacy canopy on top. On the walls was a bunch of shelves with a few books on them. On the other wall was a white dresser with gold knobs and a mirror. In the corner by the window was a white desk with beige chair. The floor was also beige with a grey shaggy rug.

I loved it. It looked like my old room.

"I didn't know what you would like." Jazmine said. "I didn't want to go overboard and I thought you'd be homesick. Do you like it?"

"Um I don't know what to say...I wasn't expecting it."

"You can add more to it if you want. Mommy will send for some of your books."

I don't know what came over me but I unexpectedly found myself hugging her.

"Thank you." I said.

I don't think she expected it either but I felt her hands on my back.

"Anytime angel." She said before she rubbed and kissed the top of my head.

"If you ever want anything or just to talk I'm in the next room. I don't want you to be scared to ever come to me."

I don't how long but I held on to her for a pretty long time before I went to bed. She tucked me in like she did every now and then on her visits.

"I want you to have a lots of rest. You have a big day tomorrow and I know your still tired from the plane ride." Then she shut off the lights and closed the door. I guess this new adventure won't be too bad.

At least she tried.

/ **end chapter/ well this all for now folks. Wasn't much but I had to put it out there. Next chapter is both Jazmine Nyla POV then after that we get Huey and his feelings on the whole thing. Also something happens involving Caesar. He won't die but his fans won't like it either lol. The more controversy the better. Also check out my new controversial story. For now it doesn't make sense (on purpose) but once you get further along it will.**


	15. EastSide

_**Jazmine pov**_

We finally made it to East side Middle school.

After I took her to get her schedule from the office I took her in the hall. That way I could get a picture.

"Nyla stand in the light so I can get a picture." I said as I pulled out my iPhone.

"Jazmine!" She whines "no this is so embarrassing."

"Please baby just one picture for me?"

"Why? It's only my first day."

"But it's the first time I get to take you to school. I just want to remember this moment."

"You asking for too much."

"Just one picture." I pulled this puppy dog face.

"Fine" She gave in.

While she was standing in the hallway waiting for me to snap the picture, someone I wasn't expecting to see appeared in the background. Behind my daughter was that bitch that ruined me. She didn't seem to notice me and was talking to a girl but I couldn't see the girls face. Just the back of her head full of black curls.

"Jazmine! Hurry up I gotta go!" Nyla snaps at me.

"Oh my bad. I already took the picture." I took her hand and lead her to the lockers.

"Ok sweetie I gave you money for lunch. Call me when school lets out so I can pick you up. Be sure to make it to all your classes on time and get all your work done. Do you want me to help you find your first class?"

"No thanks I got it."

"Alright then."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Be a good girl and I love you"

"Um ok I will. Later" she said before she walked off. She wasn't ready but we'll get to that point someday. I hope so.

I had to pee really bad so I decided to go in the nearest restroom before I left. After I finished doing my business I went to wash my hands. I looked in the mirror only to see this same bitch,Bonita,behind me.

"Well I didn't know they allowed homewreckers on campus."

I really don't have time for this.

"I thought I told you I better not see you again and to stay away from my family."

"I think this school is a public place."I responded

"A school where our daughter goes to." She said.

"Wow. How convenient is that?" I said sarcastically.

"You think I'm playing around?" She proceeds to pull something out of her purse. It was a loaded black Llama M-82.

What? what's the gun for?

"Wait a minute" I said as I put my hands up.

"I didn't know you had a daughter and how would I know she goes to this school?"

"What would you even be doing here?"

"I'm just here to drop off some family that just started living with me."

She rolls her eyes and puts the gun back in her purse. I didn't want to be here with her any longer so I proceeded to leave.

"I need to get home."

"Wait where you going little pet?"

She blocked the exit as I tried to walk out. She was standing in front of me. She left no space between us. Her lips was right at my ear.

"I want something from you. You can come to my secret place and give it big momma." She then places her hand where it didn't belong. I want to throw up. I roughly snatch her hand off my butt.

"I am NOT a stripper anymore. You can't just disrespect me like that."

"Relax cutie I just wanna pet the kitty a little." She tried to pull at the button of my jeans but I slap her hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Aww. Is creamy mad?" She laughs. "I always get what I want and that includes you. And trust I will whether it be willingly or by force."

After she said that she turned to walk off.

As I make it back to my car all I can think is

Damn! This woman was determined to make the rest of my life hell. Why is she still messing with me? I'm not fucking her husband anymore. She has me assaulted by some goons then tries to grope me? Who raised you? She deserves prison but I didn't press charges on the count of Melo. Evil EVIL woman.

If I make it home on time I probably might catch a good lifetime movie.

 _ **Nyla POV**_

The day was going smoothly.

After I left Jazmine I made it to my first class. History. I didn't feel like I would fit in. I don't know anyone. As soon as I entered the room all eyes was on me. I have never been so nervous in my entire life. It was like a bunch of sharks just saw a little fish.

The teacher had me stand in front of the class and had me introduce myself.

"Hello. My name is Nyla DuBois. I moved here from Woodcrest and I'm really excited to be here at Eastside with you all." Everyone looked confused and some said "what the fuck is a woodcreast?"

"It's a suburb in Baltimore,Maryland."

The teacher instructed me to sit down behind a girl. I forgot her name. The teacher had to leave the classroom for whatever reason and left notes on the board to write down. As soon as she shut the door the classroom started talking loud and rambunctious. Not me tho. I just go back to minding my own business.

As I'm writing what's on the board a musical voice appears out of nowhere.

"Hi! Your name is Nola right?"

I just introduced myself in front of the whole class. Weren't you paying attention

I looked up at the owner of the voice and see it was the girl in front of me. She had 24k gold skin, jet black loosely curly hair,dimples,full lips and exotic brown cat eyes.

"My name is Nyla actually."

"Oh my bad. My name is Bonnie but nobody calls me that. Everyone here calls me Bibi. These are my friends."

Around her was three other black girls. All 3 girls had snobby looks and turning their noses.

Not that cared cause I only wanted to talk to this girl.

"So what brings you to the big apple?"

"I moved in with my big sister." Sorry Jazmine but I wasn't about to tell people my mother is the town thot.

She asked to see my schedule and I handed it to her.

"Hey we have all of our classes and lunch together. I can show you around. Would you like to sit at lunch with us?"

The other 3 girls whisper among themselves and scoffed.

I don't care that these girls don't like me but Bibi invited me out for lunch and she seemed cool.

I might go just to make them mad

"Sure I'd love to." I agreed

"Great.cant wait already."

I wasn't use to being by myself. I always had two people with me. I don't have any friends here so why would I pass this up? Bibi had an energy I liked and I was attracted to.

Sigh. I just really missed Mia Dasia. I wonder what their up to.

/ ** _end chapter_** /

 ** _Welp Nyla is making new friends and Jazmine is running into old enemies. What happens next? Huey coming up next and please keep Caesar in your prayers. Thanks for supporting and remember to vote and comment. Check out my new work jazz Clues_**


	16. DNA

Huey pov.

Last night gave me the results I didn't want. I went back to Woodcreast so I can be at grandads to read them. Because you know, family thing. The results came in. It was exactly what I feared.

She was telling the truth. Riley was telling the truth. It's not a maybe anymore. According to this little piece of paper Jazmine's bastard was biologically mine.

In black and white letters it states

"the alleged father is not excluded as the biological father of tested child. Based on testing results obtained from analysis of the DNA listed; the probability of paternity is 99.9998%."

 **99.9998%**

In stone. All this time I was a father. I have a daughter and I don't even remember her name.

Grandad once told me and Riley to be careful and it can happen even once. He said " _ **life can really suck sometime. You should always wear a condom."**_ While wearing a condom for no reason. But it only took us one time. If white shadow was here I could hear the jokes now. **_"She called you daddy now you really a daddy."_**

I knew the little girl looked kinda off. But Caesar assured me she was the DuBois new kid. She looked like Jazmine but she didn't look like Toms kid. I thought nothing of it that the girl looked like my late mother Melissa.

My mother. What would my parents think? Would they be embarrassed? If they was here how would I tell them I got a girl pregnant and vanished before the sunrise? It's breaking my spirit.

Riley and grandad walked in the living room.

"Aye bro,you mad?"Riley laughed. Honestly ever since I got the DNA results this dude has been celebrating.

"Riley shut the hell up and leave the boy alone. It's your fault." Granddad ordered

"What? I didn't tell him to fuck Jazzy."

"Boy watch ya mouth. You know that wasn't the way to tell him that was his child."

Actually the way was to not tell me at all.

"He'll be aight. Bitch ass was gonna find out anyway." He said as went back upstairs.

Why did I come back in the first place ?

The doorbell rings and a knock follows.

"Huey! Answer the door!" Granddad yells from upstairs. I don't even live here anymore and he's putting me to work.

I walked to the door to open it. When I pulled the door open I felt the rage. Caesar. This lying snake. I pulled my fist back and connected to his nose. I punched him so hard he fell backwards. When he hit the ground I grabbed his collar.

"HUEY! MAN WHAT THE FUCK!!" He screamed.

"DID YOU FUCK HER?" I punched him over and over again until his nose was dripping blood. Cindy got out the car and rushed to pull me off him with Riley.

"Huey get off him. What the fuck are you doing?" Riley asked as he held me off and lead me to the couch. Cindy helped Caesar into the house and wiped the blood off him.

"Bitch what the fuck is wrong with you? What's yo fuckin issue?" Cindy spat at me.

"Because he fucked her!" I responded to Cindy then back to Caesar. "You knew I had Jazmine first and the kid was mine! Why?"

Caesar was delirious but he managed to talk.

"Hue just let me explain.."

"I thought you was supposed to be my friend."

"Just let me tell you what happened.."

I didn't need his explanation so I got up and climbed the stairs to the guest room.

I lay on the bed to rest. I probably shouldn't care who Jazmine slept with after me but why him tho? Caesar probably knew,before I did, how much I really cared about her. I was just in denial and told myself I didn't care like that. It is what it is tho. I just want to relax and be alone.

2 hours passed and Cindy and Riley walked in. They shut the door behind them.

"Aye Hater, What the fuck wrong with you?"Riley yelled followed by Cindy

"Caesar seriously hurt! What the fuck was you thinking?"

Yup. My little brother and his friend are scolding me. After always having to get them two out of trouble I would've never thought in a million years.

"Just cause she yo baby momma don't mean you got any claim on her,bitch."

It kinda does.

"Now he gotta pick his sister up with a black eye and a bloody nose." Cindy said.

"Nigga tell us what the fuck going on."

"Why?" I asked "he deserved it."

"Huey just talk nigga."

I sighed "Before I left Jazmine said she loved me and wanted that she wanted to be with me. Then she suddenly pops up with my kid? Jazmine knew what she was doing .That's why she said it. And he was just stupid enough to go along with it. For some revenge shit? That's why she did it. Fuck them."

Cindy and Riley looked at me then looked at each other then at me again and both slowly blink.

"Nigga you stupid." Riley said "one,you left her. Second You can't get mad over who she fucked cause y'all got a daughter together. A daughter neither of y'all took care of."

"Yeah" Cindy agrees "and Caesar really liked Jazmine a lot back then but she was too stuck on you. That's why he always defended her from you"

"But I had her first." I said

"Huey you are being a child and Jazmine isn't a toy you can play with one day and put on the shelf when you get tired.You had a whole bitch."

"Well how come he never said he liked her?"I asked.

"Because you was a hatin ass jealous nigga." Riley answered

"What?"

"Remember how you reacted when that white kid asked her out?"

Oh yeah I forgot about that.

"Listen Huey,Jazmine did a lot of shit I didn't even agree with. She was dead wrong for using Caesar like that. But she can do whatever she wants. She's a grown woman. Nigga you treated her like she didn't exist and put her down. You did a lot to the girl self esteem. She was a better friend to you than you was ever was to her. All you ever cared about was that rat that cheated on you."

I can't believe it but Riley is right. I wasn't a friend to Jazmine. I'm probably being a worse friend to Caesar. I didn't know why I did those things to them till later. I didn't deserve them.

I walked downstairs with Cindy and Riley behind me. Caesar was on the couch with a towel on his nose. His eye was still swollen.

"Caese" I called out "I'm sorry about that. I overreacted. Im just upset about everything and took it out on you."

"No big deal Hue. So we cool again?"

"Yeah." Afterwards we embraced each other and hugged it out.

"Y'all gay" Riley said in his usual humor.

Yup. Not even being an fully grown adult can stop Riley Escobar Freeman from his closed minded immaturity.

"So what you going to do about your daughter?"

"I don't know but I kinda wanna meet her. I hope Jazmine and I can move past everything. What time Nina get out of school?"

They all look confused.

"Nigga what?" Riley asked

"Huey you don't even know her name." Cindy said

"Well I didn't bother to learn. Can I just ask the DuBois to see her?"

"She don't live with them no more."

"What happened?"

"Jazmine finally realized she's a mother and took her child home in New York." Riley told me in a harsh disapproving tone.

"Really?"

They all shook they heads yes.

Damn!

I put my face in the palm of my hands and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Are you worried dude?" Caesar asked

"Yeah. What if she didn't like me? Or I fuck something up? I don't know shit about kids or anything about little girls. Jazmine already hates me, I called her a bitch and I was an asshole to Nola and sorta kinda said she wasn't mine."

They just sat here in awkward silence until Caesar spoke.

"Stupid. Incredibly stupid. But if god willing y'all will be alright. You and _Nyla_ have a lot in common." Caesar sated before Riley spoke.

"Yeah. She act just like you. She got a good spirit."

Just like her mother.

I told them I was going outside because I needed air but I lied. I had a plan. I take out my cell phone and dial the number. It rang 3 times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ming. I need a favor."

"Like what? Hurry up I have things to do."

"You think you can find an address?"

I know you thinking "why doesn't he ask her parents?". Well I want it to be a surprise. Also Tom still wasn't cool with me impregnating his daughter and made like a magician performing his famous disappearing act. Will Nita run into guys like me? I still suck at remembering her name.

"Who and for what?"

"Jazmine DuBois in New York. Let's just say it's some unfinished business I'll tell you about later."

This is gonna work. It gotta work.

I got a good feeling.

 **End chapter.**

Welp Huey has confirmation now. Caesar took a massive L but it's all good. This chapter was thought of from drakes March 14th.


	17. Friends

Nyla POV

Jazmine picked me up from school. Right now I'm in my room getting Mia and Dasia together for a group Skype. They both finally picked up.

"So how is it?"

"Is it big?"

"It's huge. Really tight spaces. I started school today."

"Did you meet anybody?"

"Was they nice to you?"

"Well yeah. I met this girl. Bonnie. Her friends don't seem to like me but she invited me to sit with them at lunch. We have all of our classes together so she got to show me around all day."

"Well that's great." Mia replies

"Wait" Dasia interjects "why don't her friends like you?"

"I don't know. Quite frankly I don't care either."

"I just think it's suspicious. This girl likes you yet the company she keeps doesn't?"

When she puts it that way it does sound weird.

"I just think you should watch your back."

"Don't mind her. Dasia is just over reacting."

"Its fine but I can take care of myself."

"Ok but what if you inherited your sister/moms naivety?"

"That's a reach and why do you keep calling Jazmine that? There's no name for Huey."

"Who the alleged daddy?"

"GURRRLL"

"What?"

"Das it's not alleged anymore. The test confirmed it."

"Well we can call him your uncle/dad now" Mia jokes

"Uncle/dad?"

"Yeah."

"See now you're making them sound like hillbillies from Alabama."

They both giggled

"What's so funny?"

"You said 'hillbillies from Alabama'." Mia says while laughing

"That's not funny."

"Yeah it is gurl. Yo parents low key a incest couple."

I laughed

"ew gross they're not related."

"They was raised together tho."

"They're practically brother and sister."

"Whatever I'm not going back and forth with y'all."

"You livin yo best life yet?"

"Not yet Das. Not yet."

Just then I smelled a smell. A smelly smell that smells smelly. It smelled kind of burnt but it quickly went away. I smelled it before when uncle Reezy would stay out too long but nobody bothered to tell me what it was.

"Look I have to go. I think Jazmine is trying to cook dinner. I gotta make sure she doesn't burn it so I don't starve tonight." Or burns the building down.

"Look Mia she is really growing up out there."

Dasia said with laughter.

"Good bye I'll call you later."

They both said bye and the call ended.

Jazmine Pov

I wasn't expecting them to come. Dawn,Porsha and her sister Lexus showed up at the door.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Did you forget?"Dawn ask "it's Netflix night. 'Nappily ever After.' is premiering tonight. It's your turn to host."

Fuck!! I did forget. I've been so busy preparing for Nyla I forgot to cancel. They had food, wine and their sleeping bags.

"I don't think I prepared for tonight."

"That's ok we brought everything."

"I don't think it's a good time."

"Jaz relax we got everything."

"What's wrong do you got a new guy over?"

"No it's just..."

"So what's the rush B?"

I realize there was no point getting them to leave. It was my fault I forgot we host these get togethers weekly. It's ok tho. I trust them. I'll just have to hide them in my room and make sure they keep the noise down. I know she has a lot of homework so I don't need them disturbing Nyla. I'm just glad I finished her dinner.

As I'm quietly directing the ladies to the back room Lexus has a joint she's about to light up. Usually I don't care because I still have a little smoke in moderation. But now that I have an impressionable teenager living with me I have to change things. Plus if my mom found out we all going down.

"Lexus you can't smoke that in here."

"It's just a lil indo. It's cool" and she proceeded to spark it.

"No no you really can't have that here. You have to take it outside."

"You mad wildin B."

How I'm wildin in my own house?

"Lex I'm serious as a heart attack right now. You can't do..."

"Jazmine?"

Interrupting me and coming into view was Nyla.

Shit!

Quickly Lexus hid the joint behind her back.

"Jaz, What's going on? What's that smell?"

I looked at my friends and they looked confused and bewildered. Nobody had a single clue what was going on.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. I just finished cooking for you."

"Oh.." she said then looked at my friends "Hi!"

Porsha being who she is that loves kids swoons over her.

"Aww who is THIS little cutie wootie."

If Nyla was anything like Huey she didn't like adults calling her "cute".

"I'm Nyla."

"Oh hi Nyla. I'm Porsha. This is Dawn and my big sister Lexus. I have another sister,Mercedes, but she's sick today."

Nyla squinted her eyes and raised her eyebrows. I had to say something before it got too awkward.

"Nyla is from Woodcrest. She's going to be staying with me for a while. She's my..."

"SISTER. I'm her little sister." Nyla interrupts

Shaking my head. She probably not ready to acknowledge me as her mother. She'll probably never be ready,which I understand, but I really can't stand that sister shit. That still just blows me. I'm not nor have I ever been her sister.

"Aww, Jazmine she looks like a mini you."

"Thanks,she does. Now Lexus about earlier."

"Oh no worries. She won't even violate right now. Deadass. Isn't that right big sis?" Porsha ask her sister.

"Yeah don't trip. I'll take it outside." Lexus said before she left.

So it's just me,Nyla Porsha and dawn left in the room.

"So why didn't you tell us a kid was here?" As Porsha made her way over to my daughter to shake hands.

"I've just been so busy with her,work and everything. Netflix night totally slipped my mind."

"It's ok we can do this another time. Next week. Only if we can have the little sis here with us."

"Oh wonderful. Nyla would love to join us wouldn't she?"

"Yeah I guess that's ok." Nyla replies.

"Great wonderful" Porsha beams then turns to Dawn. "So I'm headed to the car. Are you coming with?"

"Yeah sure I just gotta get something."

"Alright son." And Porsha walked out.

"Nyla go ahead and wash up. Dinner is ready."

Nyla obeyed and went to the bathroom. That left me and Dawn,who I thought was leaving.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey. Look I'm really sorry about all the con.."

"I know she's not your sister." Dawn interrupts

My eyes are wide.

How does she know that?

"You told me about her when we got sloppy drunk together when we use to trap. " She said as she was reading my mind.

"That's not for anyone to know." I said back angrily.

"I'm sorry and it's not. I haven't told anyone about her. I just understand what you're going through."

"No you don't."

"I do. I'm sorry I said anything. I'll be see my way out." She grabbed her things and left with the others.

Sigh. I guess I have a big blabber mouth when I'm not in my right state of mind.

Nyla returned back the kitchen.

"Ok baby I know you don't like meat so i made s vegan spaghetti, raspberry salad and King Hawaiian rolls."

"Unbelievable. Did Nonna and panda tell you those are my favorites?"

"No. I just had a hunch." I smiled proud of myself.

I hand her the plate and take my seat at the table.

"So Treasure, tell me about your day?"

"Ok but why does that lady and her sisters sound like a garage?

As my baby girl tells me about her new school I reflect to myself.

Wow. She's really here with me. This is what I've always wanted. For her to just sit here and talk me alone.

Jazmine and her friends

Jazmine= Amanda seales

Dawn= ogaquafina( instagram)

Porsha= Bria Myles

End chapter.

While writing this I was suffering the WORST cold I've ever had. That's why it's such a delay on than usual on this chapter and my new story "Carefully" inspired by my favorite cardi B song. I thought of it before I thought of this one. Thanks for supporting. Vote and comment ️️️ Happy New Years


	18. Skip

Nyla POV

So it's my 2nd day of this school and I already let Bonnie convince me to skip school.

"Come on they'll hardly notice you're gone."

"But I'll miss all my work assignments."

"I have Chelsea Lyn getting all of them done for me. It's fine."

" Ok but isn't that weird the new kid misses her 2nd day? I'm a straight A student I can't do that."

"They probably don't even remember what you look like. It's just one day."

Before I could protest some more she already grabbed my hand and lead me out the back door. We're outside walking away from the school and I noticed how bold she was with this.

"How often do you do this?"

"Not a lot. Maybe every two months or so. It's just really easy to do."

"I've never really done this before."

"Your here with me to learn."

"It's just this is a new place for me and I'm not sure how to get around yet."

"Well I know this place like the back of my hand. I know every alley and every corner. I'm here to guide you."

"My sister is going to pick me up after school. I'll get in so much trouble if ..."

"That's ok I'm good with time. We'll be back in time before school ends."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't I promise."

We came to a stop by a light. Bonnie proceeds to pull out a cell phone.

"Hey it's BiBi.

I'm at the sign.

Come pick me up?

I'm not alone.

I have a new friend with me.

No she's trustworthy. She's new here so she'll stick with me.

Ok we'll be ready.

Alright bye."

"Who was that?"

"Someone coming to pick us up."

What? Nonna and Panda said I can't get into the car with strangers!

"Don't worry I've known them all my life. They aren't strangers." I guess she saw I was freaking out.

In a few seconds a silver Altima pulled up. Bonnie opened the door to the back seat.

"Hop in." She gestured for me to get in first.

I was hesitant at first but I eventually slide into the back seat with Bonnie following shortly after.

In the car was three older girls. Two in the front and the 3rd in the back. The girl in the drivers seat had hair like Bonnie's but hers was obviously dyed red with some black highlights. The other two girls had on very vibrant brightly colored wigs. I could see in the rear view mirror the girl had eyes a lot similar to Bonnie's. The driver spoke in a heavy accent.

"So Bibi are you going to introduce the new niña?"

"This is Nyla." Bonnie answers "she's new from Baltimore. Nyla this is my sister Cameron and her friends Meka and Kim."

"Nice to meet you Nyla."

"Thanks you and same to you too." I respond

"Alright let's roll."

Cameron put the car in drive and headed north. The ride was smooth for the most part but I can't help but feel like my gut has fallen into my butt. In the back of my mind and in the pit of my gut I didn't have a good feeling about this. It's too late to turn around now.

The car pulled into this parking for this run down building that looks like it's falling apart. Cameron shuts the car off. I don't feel too well about going in this place. It's like watching a scary movie and you know this is where the killer monster lives.

"Are we going in there?" I ask

"Yeah that's where all the fun is."

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"I know it doesn't look like it but it's perfectly fine." Bonnie answers

"Yeah don't worry about it." Cameron says "I don't let anything happen to my hermanita and I won't let anything happen to you. Let's party."

We enter the building and I can hear trap music playing in the distance. The closer we get to wherever we're going the more nervous I become. Bonnie could probably sense the fear in me.

"Just relax." She says.

I take a deep breath.

Finally we made it to our destination in the building. Behind the door was a room full of black men and women and some latinx too. I think a lot of these people were high schoolers like Cameron and her friends. I would probably say only a handful are adults. Which means Bonnie and I are probably the youngest people here.

The room smelled like that burning smell from Jazmines friend or Uncle Reezy on a long night. It was dark and foggy but I could see most of the people was wearing red. I think one guy was wearing a red bandanna. Reminds me of Uncle Reezy giving me an important lesson once.

He told me If I see a group of people wearing a specific color that I should turn the other way. Also Panda told me this had a lot to do with gang activity and if he catches me anywhere near one I'd be punished until I was married with kids.

Damn I'm disobeying everyone.

"Bonnie what is this?"

"Nothing just a little get together. These are some of my family members I've known my whole life. Some are my honorary uncles."

After she said that a man grabs my arm really hard.

"Yo who is this one right here?"

Before I could cry Cameron came to my rescue.

"Nu uh De. This is Bonnie's friend. She's in the 8th grade."

"Oh foreal, you deadass B? No funny?" De asked

"No cap. Now stop acting like a lil thirstbucket and go over there with shotti."

"Word? Man my bad Cam. I'm bugging." He said before he and Cameron left.

I turned to Bonnie who intentions I'm now starting to question.

"That's your sister?" I asked

I'm tryna see som real quick.

"Yeah. My half sister tho. Same dad different moms. Both our moms are black and my dad is Puerto Rican." She informed before she directs me to this dirty looking couch.

"Sit here and don't move. I'll get us some punch." She instructed before she left me.

While I'm nervously sitting by myself I can hear De talking to another guy in red behind me. The other man had to be in his 30s.

"Aye who is that honey over there?"

"Naw Shotti, you don't want it. Cam told me she a lil kid."

"You capin?"

"No cap B"

"Oh shit you right.

Aye nigga she look 11."

I'm 13 wtf???

"It's cool tho she'll be 18."

Even if I was 18 you'd never have a chance.

"Aye De you know who kinda reminds me of?" Shotti asked

"Who?"

"Strawberry Cream."

"WHAT? Nigga she remind you of ice cream or som shit?"

"Naw fool you mad Dumb. Honey was this fine ass light skin bitch that use to dance at Big Mikes spot before it closed down and they shot it up. Blue Jewel."

"Ain't Big Mike dead?"

"Yeah but check it out. She was the hottest dancer at club. Niggas use to always make it rain just for her. A thick mulato bitch with a fat ass. When she left the whole club fell apart."

Oh god i hope they aren't talking about who I think they are.

"Wait! Creamy? Creamy with the flower tattoo on her back?Green eyes?"

"Yeah that's the hoe."

Of course. This is so embarrassing.

"Aye I heard she don't let no niggas hit. Just Melo. But he got the dollas. Gold diggin ass bitch. Probably couldn't afford that anyway. A high class freak like that

"Naw sway me and my niggas tossed that."

"What? Nigga why you tryna front?"

"Nigga we had that hoe right. Me,Dumbo and Trez. I had her bent over while trez had her suckin his dick. Dumbo pistol whipped her. Almost knocked the bitch out and almost fucked it up for everybody. I ain't seen her sexy ass again after that. We tore that pussy up."

"Why y'all ain't invite me?"

"You was at school nigga. It was a 25 and up party."

"Man..how long was it?"

"She could go all night."

"How much she charge?"

"Not a damm thing."

"Get the fuck outta here? That's bullshit."

"Chill out scrap. Niggas get left out everyday B."

I just had to let Bonnie bring me here.

After the mens conversation was over Bonnie came back with our drinks.

"Hey they ran out of punch so I brought sprite instead."

"That's ok. I like sprite."

At least you didn't have to hear what I just heard.

"How long are we gonna be here?"

"Not long why?"

"I think I should go. I don't feel comfortable here."

"Well I got you. It's safe here. These are my people. We're in good hands."

I hope so.

I just realize I don't know this girl from a can a paint and I let her take me to roach motel.

Oh well.

End chapter. Summary: shotti is one of the guys that attacked Jazmine and confirmed everything Jazmine said during her therapy session. Nyla hears this but she taking it wrong. She just thinks was one of Jazmines hoe moments. I took longer writing this cause I was too busy watch the lifetime doc on Mr.PissySheets

Vote and comment ️️️


	19. Reunited

One flashback but long chapter

Jaz pov

DING DONG*

I was not expecting any company today.

I was feeding the two dogs when the door bell rang again.

DING DONG*

DING DONG*

"I'll be there in a second."

DIIIIIING DOOOONG*

Whoever that is I'm going to give them a piece of my mind about their impatience. It's probably just Porsha and Dawn again. I unlocked the lock. Then I turned the doorknob.

When I pushed the door open I couldn't believe my eyes. He was here. In full form. The fro and everything. He had some nerve showing up here. His face is making my blood boil.

But his face looks so good. I just wanna sit on it right now. No Jaz. These kinds of thoughts screwed you over for 9 months and 13 years.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Jazmine.."

"I thought you got the message. Did I make myself clear ? I want nothing to do with you."

"I heard you Jazmine. Loud and clear. I just want to meet her."

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a picture then hands it to me. It was of my Treasure and I last Christmas.

"Riley gave it to me."

I stare at the picture and we stare at each other before I tried to slam the door. He quickly sticks his hand on the door before it closed.

"What the fuck is wrong is wrong with you?" I furiously said almost screaming at him.

"I just want to see her!"

"Why? You have no interest in her."

"Yes I do."

"You don't care about my daughter."

"That's not true. I don't know how l feel but I know that's not true."

"She's not even here. She's at school."

"I'll wait for her."

"I'll call the cops."

"Go ahead I don't care. I'll be back. I'm going to see her. I don't care what you do."

"Huey that's not even fair. My parents don't want random men around her."

"But I'm not a random man. I'm her father."

"Biologically." I responded.

He's more like a sperm donor.

"I'm going to wait for her."

"Then wait. Just move so I can close the door."

"No."

I blew out a huff of air.

"Jazmine just let me in. I wanna talk. I'm not leaving."

"Why?"

"Damn girl. You ask too many questions."

"Duh. Cause a crazy man is trying to break into my house."

"Jazzzz. I'm begging you. I won't try anything I swear. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry I disrespected you. Just please let me in?"

Fine. I'll let him in. We can talk. But I will absolutely NOT fuck him. I don't care that he looks better than I remember and I just wanna jump his bones right now. He will never taste this again.

"Come in. You can sit right here on the couch."

He walked right in and sat right on the couch.

Damn he's like fine wine. He's gotten better with age. And he has tattoos now.So many.

I went to my kitchen and took out a shot glass and a bottle of vodka. I needed it. After I chugged my shot down I grabbed a wine glass and my favorite bottle of IL Duca Imperiale Red.

Listen in order to get through this with him I need a little something.

I returned back to my living room to sit with him. The two dogs was in there too. DeDe was on the floor barking at Huey while while Rocket was licking Huey's face.

Selfish dog. I wanna lick his face too. Something else too.

"So this is Sir Rocket X15 the dog ? It beats Sammy Davis Jr The Pony."he jokes before he puts the dog down.

"Oh you're funny."I said taking a sip of my wine.

"What you watching?"

"Lifetime."

"Oh...those white women be going through it huh?"

"Yup. Karen been through a lot."

Karen's problems makes my problems looks so minimal.

"So how did you find me?" I asked

"Your mom told me."

He's lying. I'll ask her later.

"Are you going to be drinking the whole time."

"Boy what the fuck do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"What's she like? Is she anything like me? Riley said she acts like me."

"She does. She takes after both of us but she's a female version of you. You both have so much in common."

"Like what?"

"You're both really quiet and keep to yourselves. A book worm. Old soul. Neither of you are like the other children. of course she's always right. Funny girl but her funny is gonna get her hurt. By me. And she's a fighter like you. She's not timid like me."

"Is she like you at all?"

I had to think about it for a minute.

"Dramatic. Sassy."

He chuckled at that one.

"That's news."

"No lie and she's really sensitive. Not as much as I am. Obsessed with animals. Particularly monkeys,bears and any kind of cat. She's crazy about kittens. Mommy only let her have a puppy"

"Why didn't mrs.Dubois just get her a cat?"

"Nyla is allergic. She'll break out in hives. Also I doubt she's naive like me"

" How you know?"

"Well Wuncler hasn't tried to make money off her yet."

"So what was she like as a baby?"

I pulled out the pink photo album I gave Nyla and went straight to her baby pictures.

"Really mellow but definitely wasn't the easiest baby. She only cried at night and I couldn't get her to sleep or just wanted attention. During the morning and the rest of the afternoon she'll get really quiet. I accidentally left her in my car once."

"How did you do that?"

" Riley got a new job at the Kroger and he asked me to pick him up. I had to get one thing which turned into more things. Luckily Riley wanted to wait in the car. He had some not so nice words for me and my mother when we made it back home."

He laughed a bit harder and his mouth formed an O.

"Wait Riley? Riley caring about the well being of a baby?"

"Hey! Riley is the best uncle around. He went to my doctors appointments when I was pregnant and was in the room when she was born. He even taught her how to ride a bike and helped her win first prize selling Girl Scout cookies. He really fell in love with her and had a hand in raising her."

I wasn't mad at him for thinking that. Because truthfully that wasn't the Riley "aka Riley Escobar aka h.r paper stacks aka Lewis Rich" Freeman I grown accustomed to. He still acts like that but I never knew he had a sensitive side.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He said when he realized his mistake.

"That's ok. I wasn't used to seeing him that way either. I'm still mad at him for telling you about her."

"It probably was for the best. I was acting like a jerk off"

"She asked about you once."

"She did? When?"

"When she was around 8/9.Mr.freeman keeps your old photos around the house. One day she just came up to me and asked. She thought you was just another uncle."

"So what did you tell her...?"

"Actually nothing. I completely lost it. She didn't ask again after that."

"Oh." He said before it got quite again.

"Ok Jazmine I just wanna know something."

"What?"

"Why'd you do what you did...with Caesar?"

I was getting ready to explain to him how I was a grown ass woman and I can fuck whoever I please. He spoke before I answered.

"I know you can do what you want but why him? Be honest. Was it to spite me? Because if it wasn't you wouldn't have told me that information."

Correct. I was really hurt after he left and I was mad because I was stuck with a child and he wasn't. For a long time I hated him. I needed comforting so bad.

Flashback: No pov

Jazmine came back to school in November.

Caesar didn't know the reason why Jazmine was gone so long. Riley knew but wouldn't tell them anything. He just told them she was staying with some family. Cindy didn't care she was just glad to have her friend back.

Caesar noticed Jazmine left and came back in the same amount of time as Angela Carter now Davis. Only he knew Angela had been pregnant and quickly married her babies father. They had a little girl. He may be missing but Caesar was glad Huey dodged that bullet.

But what was the excuse for Jazmine DuBois? She just left and the only one that knew was Riley. Now she's here. She probably needed to get away to get her mind off Huey.

"Did her ass get fatter?" Despite what it sounds like he wasn't saying it to be perverted. Jazmine genuinely looked different. Before today she wasn't skinny by a long shot but she was never fat. Jazmine always had beautiful curves. Never had much going on with breast tho. Today they looked bigger.

Caesar noticed Jazmine looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. She looked stressed out and tired. Jazmine was always full of light and energy. Something was wrong with Jazmine and he was determined to find out.

After school he showed up at the DuBois residence to check on his friend. The drive way only had Jazmines car. Her parents obviously wasn't home. After he knocked Jazmine quickly answered the door.

"Caesar? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. Where have you been?" He said as she let him in.

"I've uh. I been out of town lately. I just needed a change of scenery."

He was starting to take her word until he heard the faint sound of an infant crying.

Damn! He was trying to get away from crying babies . He could've stayed at home. He forgot there was a rumor going around that Mrs.Dubois had another baby. He hasn't seen the lady around to know she was even pregnant(but then again nobody did) but if a baby is here crying then it must be true.

"I'm sorry I have to go check on that."

"It's cool I'll be here when you get back." He said as she went upstairs and shut the door behind her.

After 3 minutes of being upstairs the baby was still crying. Caesar was irritated so he decided to go help. It was a good chance to meet Jazmines new sibling.

The closer he got the more he could hear Jazmines voice.

"Shh.It's ok...your mommy is here."

Mommy?

"Mommy is here with you."

Caesar didn't knock. He just bust the door opened.He was speechless at the sight.

It was Jazmine with her shirt unbuttoned. Both tits out. One was exposed and the baby wrapped in pink blankets was attached to the other.

"Oh shit."

"CAESAR!! What are you doing? get out!Now!" And the baby started crying again.

Caesar got the fuck out of dodge and ran into the first place he reached. Jazmines room.

So it all started to add up.

Jazmines absence for months almost a year.

Her weight gain.

Her breast getting bigger

Her being tired

Her body changing entirely.

Jazmine had been pregnant. Jazmine had a baby. That wasn't Mr and Mrs.DuBois baby. It was Jazmine's. She was hiding a child.

"Wait a minute! who the hell knocked up Jazmine?"

The baby finally stopped crying and went down to sleep. Jazmine went to find that scared dread head was in her room.

"Jazzy what the hell was that?"

"I'm breastfeeding. What the hell did it look like?"

"Whose baby is that? It's yours?"

Jazmine had a tears streaming down her face.

"She's mine...and Huey's."

Looks like Huey didn't dodge any bullets.

"WHAT?! The whole town thinks that's your mothers baby. So you played the surrogate for it?"

"Not exactly. We just don't tell anyone. Huey left the night she was conceived. Please just keep this between us?"

"Can I tell Cindy? She'll be pretty mad her best friend had a baby and didn't tell her. She'd at least want to meet the baby."

"Fine but don't tell anyone else. The only other people that know are the two Freemans.Thats it."

"Ok...so you and Huey???"

"Yes Caesar. It was a one time thing and It was in the moment."

"What's her name? How old is she?"

Jazmine smiled because she got to talk about her baby.

"She'll be 2 months tomorrow and her name is Nyla Treasure DuBois. Her birthday is September 3rd."

"That's ghetto."

"It is not! It was unique to me and it means a lot."

"Well just so you know my mom had another baby last month. I can bring her over for playdates. We can babysit together."

"Thank you Caesar. I really appreciate that."

"And Huey was crazy to leave a beautiful like you. If it was me I'd be with you all the time."

"Really? Thank you Michael."

Jazmine really needed to hear that. She felt like shit since the birth of the baby. She hasn't felt like herself in a long time. She wanted more. She needed more. She needed Caesar.

"Michael did you really mean that?"

"Yeah."

She leaned towards him and placed her lips on his. He was kissing her back and he really liked it. But he knew this was wrong. He abruptly stopped.

"We can't do that. Huey was my best friend."

"He was mine too. He left us."

"I know but..."

"Michael didn't you like what you saw? You don't like my breast?" She as she unbuttoned her blouse exposing her nursing bra.

"No I did it's just...this isn't right." It's not that he didn't find her attractive because he did. His aroused member was poking against the jeans. Jazmine saw this. She got down on her knees and unzipped his pants.

"Michael, I don't care how wrong it is. I just wanna let go and forget about everything."

end flashback*

"Afterwards mommy and daddy walked in on us and the baby started crying. So yeah it was for some sick revenge and it felt good at first but I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I was the one that reacted and so did my fist."

"You beat up Caesar?"

"Yup. We made up after tho. So your mom walked in?"

"Mm- hmm. She called me irresponsible,unreliable and just completely stopped trusting me.She still has no faith in me and is just waiting for me to fuck up. Right now I'm under a legal binding contract. I have to follow certain rules or else she can prove I'm unfit and I relinquish all rights to her."

"Is that how she got the baby?"

"No. We made the decision the day she was born. Mommy and Daddy would help and take care of her until I came back for her."

"Ok but if you wasn't going to raise our child then why didn't you give her up for adoption?"

"I actually did. I was really pushing for an adoption. I even found a nice couple for her."

"So what happened?"

I took a sip of my wine and told him.

"Nobody wanted the child of a terrorist."

"Oh...I guess I ruined her life and I wasn't even in it."

"Couldn't be any worse than what I've done. All you did was nut and put a baby in me."

My mother was right to call me irresponsible. She's always right. If I had raised Nyla myself under the circumstances, I would've screwed her up no doubt about it .

However...

"But I never meant for mommy to take my place and be her mother. I thought it would be just temporary. I never wanted my daughter to forget what I was to her. I always wanted her to know who I was. It hurts because I never even got to hear my baby say 'mommy'."

"Jazmine I am truly sorry about everything. I feel like a failure. You shouldn't have went through all that by yourself. I want to do right by you and her. Starting today. I wanna be your friend again."

As good as that sounds I don't want a friendship with him. What I wanted was to lock him up in my bedroom all day and ride him like a race horse. But I'm not going to do that because I don't want to get hurt again. But would it be too much to be his friend again?

"I'm letting you see her but I don't know if I can trust you. I don't want you to have to opportunity to break her like you did to me. I won't let you. I'm trying so hard to build a relationship with her. Don't you know she told me I should've had an abortion?"

"No I didn't."

"Well she did. I love her Huey. I can't loose her again."

"I understand."

We sat in silence together.

"Ok just one more thing."

"What?"

"Suppose I never left. If I stayed how would you have told me?"

"I would've told you on our hill. I would've said 'Huey I'm pregnant and it's yours. We don't have to be together but you and I both are going to full responsibility for this baby.'"

"That's fair enough."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Would you have tried to convince me to have an abortion?"

He sat quietly for a minute. My question really caught him off guard.

"Um...honestly I don't know. I probably would've thought about it. If you brought it up I would've offered you a ride to the clinic."

Typical Huey Freeman answer.

"With that being said I probably would've told you 'I'm keeping it.'."

"That's fair too. It was your choice."

"Good."

After one last sip of my wine I looked at my watch to see the time.

"I have to go pick her up from her new school. Can I trust you to watch the doggies and not steal anything from my house?"

He rolls his eyes

"Jazmine I wouldn't dream of stealing from you."

"Ok I'm leaving. Be here when I get back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright byeeee." I said to him before I grabbed my keys.

End chapter. So Nyla and Huey bout to have a little chat in the next chapter.

Yep this chapter long as fuck and it was my laziest but I ain't part 2ing this shit. Goodbye


	20. Huey

Nyla POV

"Don't go in yet."

Cameron pulls up to our school. Before we got out she sprayed us with some kind of perfumes and air fresheners.

"It's so nobody can smell the weed smoke. Bibi if you need a ride back home meet me out front. Now hurry up and get out."

Bonnie led me to the back door we used to sneak out. Nobody even noticed us walk right in.

We showed up just before the dismissal bell and the hallway was flooded with kids.

"See I told you we'd be back on time. We didn't even get caught did we?" She says at a high altitude of confidence.

Still ditched tho.

"I'll forward you the work after Chelsea sends it to me."

"Ok that's good. Appreciated."

"I'll see you again tomorrow. I'm glad you had a great time."

Correction. Terrible. As in not great.

"Yeah Thanks. I gotta go meet Jazmine outside. Bye."

I walked off and waved goodbye and she waved back walking the other direction. I made it the front of the school to meet Jazmine and her bmw.

"Hi baby how was your day? Did you make any more friends?"

"Yeah it was ok."

When she pulled off she began sniffing the air.

"Do you smell something?"

"Uh...no."

"It smells like...febreze and..."

"I don't smell anything...might just be the city."

"Yeah. Prolly so."

I can tell she was confused but she let it go and moved on to the next subject.

"Anyway baby when we get home I have a big surprise for you." She squeals

"What is it?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"No it wouldn't but you're keeping me waiting. You know I don't like waiting."

"I know but I promise it's worth waiting for."

"Is it gun control?"

"No"

"Equal pay?"

"I wish."

"Funding for planned parenthood?"

"Nyla, stop guessing. You'll find out when we get there."

Alrighty then. I may have lost this one but I got my revenge by annoying her the rest of the way home.

When we finally made it to her door and she pulled out the key she stopped to speak.

"Now I want you to know this was a surprise for me too. He ambushed me and if something goes wrong and he offends you just tell me ok?"

I shook my head yes even though I have no clue what she's talking about.

She takes a deep breath and says

"Everything is under control."then proceeds to turn the knob and open the door. When we made it inside it looked like no one was there.

"Hey can you come out? We're back."

Who the hell is she talking ab...

My thoughts was interrupted when he showed up. The man with the large afro, medium brown complexion, poor disposition and maroon eyes.

Jazmine was the first to break the silence.

"Now that I have you both here we can start over and I introduce you properly."

Neither of us said anything.

"Huey this is your daughter,Nyla."

"Hey." He spoke

"Nyla this is Huey. He's your father."

The word father kept playing over and over again in my mind. This is my father. And it was him. I have a father that wasn't Thomas Dubois . Instead he was Huey Freeman.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit." Jazmine stated "I'm going to the back for a hot bath." And then she walked away leaving me alone with my fathva

"Hey."

"Hi." I responded

"Can we sit down?"

"Sure." I said as we sat down. It was still kinda quite for a minute.

"It's Nyla right?"

"Uh yeah."

"I'm really sorry about everything and how I acted when we first met."

"No biggie. It was only natural."

"So all is forgiven?"

"Kinda."

"Right."

We was awkward again but I needed to speed this along because there was things I needed to know.

"Where did you go?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you left woodcrest. Why did you have to go? For as long as I could remember everyone was always crying about you."

"I leave that affect on people."

"But why?"

"It's complicated."

"So..."

"Look all you need to know is some white men I knew before I was your age gave me a neat gig. They paid me and gave me more than I needed so me and some others put in some work for them. I had to disappear and nobody had to know where I was going."

"But didn't you miss your family and your friends?"

"I didn't think about it at that time. I didn't have much family besides Riley and Granddad and I didn't think they'd care. To Riley I was just a 'gay ass hater faggy boy.'."

I started laughing because that's sounds like something a young Uncle Reezy would say. I was laughing so hard I gripped my stomach.

"That's not funny. You know what it's like having so much to say but no one listens?"

To an extent. In the 6th grade there had been this big wave of anti feminist/ meninism(that's a joke for anyone that's confused.). This one weird republican kid really managed to convince our classmates that feminism was male hating and gives women an excuse to be self entitled victims. I tried to explain that's not what it was at all but he had everyone calling me the sjw feminazi. That's wasn't even clever.

The kid eventually stopped when my friends and my right hook had to intervene and no one called me those names again. The only people I cared about listening to me was my family and my best friends because they cared about me. I couldn't imagine the people I loved didn't value my opinions and wasn't valid.

"Jazmine listened to you."

"I know."

He buried his face in his hands ignoring my presence. I feel like he just realized how much he took Jazmine for granted.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve that girl. I did her wrong. All I did was make her cry,ignore her,insulted her and I was controlling. I cursed at her cause she tried flat ironing her curls and those lil ass skirts."

"Why?"

"Because Nubian princesses should wear their hair the way it is. She had been brainwashed into thinking straight is better than her best african attribute."

That's that hotep shit.

"So if I straighten my hair will you get mad?"

"No. I won't like it but you can do whatever you want. Jazmine can too."

I guess that means he realized his mistake and grew out of that.

"So what is it that you do?" I asked.

"What?"

"What is this work you do that keeps you paid and traveling?"

"Little girl that's classified information."

"Are you a drug dealer?"

"No"

"A cop?"

"Fuck 12."

"Harvest organs for the black market?"

"I didn't even know that was a thing."

"...a terrorist?"

He slowly blinked

"You are Jazmine's child."

"But I really just wanna know."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell anyone. If I do then you'll probably never see me again."

"Wait are you going to leave and I won't see you again till college? Even Jazmine came to see me on special occasions."

"No but I gotta work. Tell you what because I really wanna be in your life I'll make a deal with you. If I call you sometime and see you at least every other week would you try to at least make this work?"

"Deal. But can you at least get along with Jazmine? I didn't like you arguing with her last time I saw you."

"Ok but I can tell you first hand Jazmine and I still have some issues to work out. I think she'll be my friend again."

"Your issues couldn't be bigger than mine. At least you know your grandparents are actually your grandparents. And your play Uncle didn't turn out to be your real PETTY uncle. Or your friends aren't connected through crazy things your adults relatives did in the past. And at least your mom and sister aren't the same person. And imagine someone you've heard of but never seen is your biological father and no one bothered to tell you."

He chuckled for a second at my explanation.

"That quite a lot for someone your age. But you wanna know something? When I was 8 and Riley was 6 we lost our parents, Melissa and Russell, to a really bad accident. My mom was my world. We was really close. When she was gone I had nothing to be happy about or look forward to anymore. They wasn't coming back and I never got the chance to say goodbye. You kinda remind me of her."

"I'm really sorry about that and I don't wanna sound rude but what does that have to do with us?"

"In life you only get one mother. You have been blessed to have two."

End chapter. So Huey and Nyla finally had a conversation. Huey gave us the ultimate life lesson we all have been told before but needed to know. We'll see how it all goes from here and Tom has an announcement coming soon. We will find out Huey's lil occupation but later.

Also does anyone know if I should've used affect or effect when Huey says "I have that affect on people."? Thanks for the support. Vote comment please. Please be on the lookout for spelling, grammatical errors and missing words I might have missed even though I already checked.


End file.
